My Happy Ending
by haurababys
Summary: dia adalah player, dan hanya jika dia sudah bosan maka dia akan kembali lagi, tapi jika ada yang baru, segera dilupakannya. tetapi jika tempatnya kembali sudah tak menerimanya lagi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? BAD SUMMARY! MARKJIN COUPLE HERE! DONT LIKE DONT READ, RnR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Halo-halo readers^^

Rara is comeback! *dadahdadah*

Kali ini, bawa couple baru yang beberapa waktu ini menghantui(?) pikiran Rara.

Markjin yeyyyyy *nari hawai*

Mereka berdua unyu sumpahhhhhhhhh, bikin melting xD

Baiklah, tanpa banyak ngemeng lagi, langsung saja, cekidot!

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M (hihi)

Lenght: 1 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, so, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

 **My Happy Ending**

Lagi dan lagi.

Hal yang dijanjikan tidak akan diulangi, nyatanya masih saja dilakukannya. Minta maaf sebagai caranya menebus kesalahan, akan tetapi kembali diulanginya lagi, kemudian minta maaf lagi, begitu seterusnya terjadi secara berulang-ulang.

Jika saja alasan untuk bertahan tidak sekuat ini, bisa dipastikan dia sudah ditinggalkan. Namun kenyataannya, dia masih dipertahankan. Dipertahankan oleh seseorang yang nyatanya sangat menyayangi, tidak, sangat mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam seseorang itu.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya baru saja bertengkar dan seseorang yang tampan diantara mereka berdua mengakhiri pertengkaran dengan meminta maaf –lagi- kepada seorang lagi yang terlihat begitu manis dan imut.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu hingga kau selalu saja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama hyung?"

Mark, si tampan itu tercenung mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasih imutnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung, hanya saja aku ingin tahu alasanmu" tambah Jinyoung, si imut yang merasa jengah dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti Jie. Aku seperti terdorong untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah memakai hati, perasaanku. Kau tahu, aku hanya memiliki hati padamu".

Jinyoung menatap malas Mark, namun tak urung dia juga sedikit merasa senang mendengar kalimat terakhir dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bodoh ya hyung"

Giliran Mark yang menatap bingung pada Jinyoung, merasa tidak mengerti pada ucapan kekasihnya itu. Jinyoung tersenyum getir. Ada kepedihan disana, Mark bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku bodoh karena selalu memaafkanmu, memaafkan kesalahan yang kau buat berulang-ulang, benar kan? Aku bodoh kan? Aku-"

Ucapan Jinyoung terpotong karena Mark langsung menarik dirinya, mendekapnya erat, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku baby, aku benar-benar menyesal, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu" ucap Mark lirih. Dia merasa sangat menyesal.

Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Dia juga tidak membalas pelukan Mark seperti biasa. Dan diam-diam, cairan bening itu akhirnya jatuh membasahi bahu Mark bersamaan dengan tubuh dalam dekapannya yang bergetar, membuat Mark terhenyak dan semakin merasa bersalah pada namja yang dicintainya itu.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek banget yak xD

Mau sedikit curhat, kemarin emang lagi sibuk banget soalnya ada kegiatan PBL (semacam KKN kalo di fakultas lain, di fakultas Rara istilahnya PBL, intinya sama aja sih*gak ada yang nanya*) makanya lama banget gak nulis ff lagi.

Dan rasanya tangan gatel pen nulis lagi, tapi apa daya, kegiatan dan laporan di depan mata tidak bisa ditinggalkan *halah*

Ya sudah, segitu saja curhatan saya reader :D

Tapi tenang,kali ini update nya bakalan cepet kok *gak nanya*, pas liburan juga jadi banyak waktu luang buat nulis, termasuk nulis itu *tunjuk skripsi T.T*, asalkan kalian yang sudah membaca mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Be a good readers ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M (hihi)

Lenght: 2 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, so, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **My Happy Ending**

Mark sadar sepenuhnya dia sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya. Mungkin Mark hanya beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Jinyoung yang begitu sabar. Jika itu orang lain, dapat dipastikan Mark sudah kehilangan kekasihnya jauh-jauh hari.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu sabar dan selalu memaafkan kekasihnya jika kekasihnya itu sangat sering sekali berpaling darinya. Ya, berpaling pada orang lain. Berselingkuh. Main hati.

Namun karena dia adalah seorang Park Jinyoung yang memiliki perasaan begitu besar pada kekasihnya, Mark Tuan, karena itulah dia selalu memaafkan Mark.

Bukan sekali dua kali Mark melakukannya. Dan selama itu pula Jinyoung selalu memaafkannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Mark selalu bisa meyakinkan Jinyoung.

Namun sepertinya kali ini tidak. Jinyoung benar-benar marah. Jinyoung bilang dia memaafkan Mark, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Sudah seminggu ini Jinyoung mendiamkannya, tepatnya setelah peristiwa –menangis-di-bahu-Mark-. Sejak saat itu, Jinyoung seperti menghilang dari kehidupan Mark.

Tidak menghilang sebetulnya, karena Mark masih bisa bertemu sosok yang sangat di sayanginya itu di kampus mereka. Hanya saja, Jinyoung benar-benar tidak mau bicara pada Mark, dia sengaja mendiamkan Mark.

Mark kelimpungan tentu saja. Hampir setiap hari dia berkeliling di kampusnya hanya untuk mencari Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba saja sangat susah untuk ditemui itu. Tetapi, Mark harus mendapatkan kekecewaan karena dia hanya bisa menemui Bambam, junior tepat satu tahun dibawah Mark dan juga sahabat kental Jinyoung. Dan saat Bambam menggeleng lesu, Mark tahu jika Jinyoung menolak kehadirannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mark kecewa, tapi dia tahu Jinyoung lebih kecewa. Dia tahu Jinyoung terluka, begitu terluka hingga tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

Jackson, teman seangkatan sekaligus sahabat dekat Mark hanya bisa menatap iba sahabatnya. Melihat Mark yang begitu terpuruk karena Jinyoung. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jinyoung. Ini adalah murni kesalahan Mark hingga membuat Jinyoung begitu marah padanya.

"Markie, kurasa Jinyoung hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri" Jackson mencoba menghibur Mark. Mark tersenyum getir menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar Jack. Atau mungkin, dia memang ingin sendiri tanpaku, ingin melepaskanku"

"Tidak Mark, aku tahu Jinyoung tidak seperti itu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, percayalah"

Sebenarnya Jackson sendiri tidak yakin, mengingat Mark yang sudah keterlaluan. Namun hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan jika dia menyalahkan Mark saat ini.

Mark menggeleng, dia mencoba tersenyum, senyum kepedihan tepatnya.

"Kali ini mungkin batasnya. Aku tahu dia sudah benar-benar kecewa padaku" ujarnya putus asa.

-o-

Jinyoung baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Eommanya menyambut hangat seperti biasa.

"Jie, kau sudah pulang? Cepat naik ke atas lalu mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama appa" ucap sang eomma.

"Arraseo eomma" jawab Jinyoung lesu, lalu dia melangkah gontai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Sang eomma mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya itu.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu' batinnya.

Saat di meja makan pun, Jinyoung terlihat tidak fokus dengan makanan dihadapannya. Dia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piring tanpa berniat untuk menyantapnya. Selera makannya sudah hilang entah kemana. Padahal biasanya masakan sang eomma adalah favoritnya yang membuat dia makan begitu lahap.

"Jie?" panggil sang appa. Jinyoung tersadar dari lamunannya, dia mendongak menatap Tuan Park.

"Eh, ne? Wae appa?"

"Kau melamun? Tidak baik mengabaikan makanan. Cepat habiskan makananmu sayang" tegur Tuan Park halus.

"Ne, mianhae appa. Aku akan menghabiskannya".

"Kau kenapa sayang? Eomma lihat akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bersemangat" kali ini eommanya mencoba mencari tahu.

"Aku? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja eomma" Jinyoung masih berusaha menutupi.

"Benarkah? Omong-omong, Mark juga tidak pernah kemari belakangan ini. Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Eh? Aniya, kami, kami baik-baik saja, ya, baik-baik saja" Jinyoung meragukan ucapannya sendiri.

Apakah dengan menghindar dari Mark dia merasa baik-baik saja? Benarkah baik-baik saja?

Sepasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan mengerti melihat putera semata wayang mereka yang kembali termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bicarakan baik-baik jika kalian berdua ada masalah Jie. Eomma tidak mau kau berpisah dengan Mark. Ingat, kalian sudah bertunangan, tinggal selangkah lagi dan eomma harap kau tidak menghancurkan harapan kami" nasihat sang eomma yang diamini oleh appanya.

Jinyoung menatap kedua orang tuanya. Inilah alasan Jinyoung. Salah satu alasan terbesar Jinyoung –selain dia sangat mencintai Mark tentunya-, kenapa dia selalu memaafkan Mark meskipun Mark berulang kali menghancurkan hatinya.

Orang tua mereka –Mark dan Jinyoung- yang merupakan sahabat sejak SMA berniat menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Sangat kolot memang. Tetapi siapa sangka ternyata keduanya cocok dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Kedua keluarga sangat menaruh harapan besar pada hubungan mereka berdua, dan Jinyoung tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya juga orang tua Mark.

Hanya saja, saat ini entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit hanya dengan mengingat Mark. Dia merasa sesak jika memikirkannya. Mungkin Jinyoung sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

 **Flashback**

 _Jinyoung berniat untuk menemui Mark di apartemennya. Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi dia punya waktu seharian untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Jinyoung sengaja tidak memberi tahu Mark, dia ingin sedikit mengejutkan sang kekasih rupanya._

 _Dia berdiri menunggu pintu lift terbuka sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone di kedua sisi telinganya. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, seketika Jinyoung begitu terkejut._

 _Jinyoung tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Dihadapannya sekarang, dia melihat sosok kekasih yang begitu dicintai, sedang merangkul mesra seorang namja disebelahnya._

 _Mark sama terkejutnya. Buru-buru dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari namja itu, yang diketahui adalah salah satu hoobae mereka di kampus._

" _Jie, Jie tunggu!" Mark berusaha mengejar Jinyoung yang langsung membalik tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Jinyoung tidak menghiraukan panggilan Mark. Dia terus saja berlari. Kebetulan saat Jinyoung keluar dari bangunan aprtemen, sebuah taxi melintas._

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jinyoung segera menghentikan taxi itu dan masuk ke dalam. Di luar, Mark berusaha mengejar taxi yang mulai melaju itu. Jinyoung tidak menggubris sedikitpun keberadaan Mark, hingga akhirnya Mark tertinggal jauh di belakang._

 _Hati Jinyoung berdenyut sakit saat pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian tadi. Dirinya tidak menyangka, Mark kembali melakukan hal itu. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh siapapun di dunia. Dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai, bukankah itu menyakitkan?_

 _Tanpa disadari, air mata Jinyoung menetes, mengalir melewati kedua belah pipi chubby nya. Perasaan sesak begitu menghimpit dadanya. Mark Tuan, hanya orang itu yang ada dipikirannya, dan itu membuat Jinyoung semakin sesak._

 **Flashback end**

Itu yang terakhir kalinya. Jinyoung sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Sudah habis untuk Mark. Dia memaafkan Mark, tapi hatinya masih sakit. Karena itulah Jinyoung memilih untuk mendiamkan Mark. Memilih untuk sendiri dulu, menenangkan hatinya.

"Jie, tidak ke kantin?" Bambam menepuk pelan bahunya, menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya. Dia menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah. Kau terlihat tidak semangat sekali. Aku lapar, temani aku,ne?" Bambam mencoba membujuknya. Akhirnya setelah sedikit 'pemaksaan', Jinyoung mau menemani sahabat imutnya itu makan ke kantin di kampus mereka.

Keadaan kantin cukup ramai saat mereka tiba. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk paling ujung, tempat favorit mereka bila berkunjung ke kantin.

"Kau mau kupesankan sesuatu?" tawar Bambam.

"Tidak Bamie, aku sedang tidak ingin makan sesuatu"

"Ish kau ini. baiklah tunggu disini ne, aku mau pesan dulu"

Setelah itu Bambam langsung menuju ke stand penjual yang ada disana. Sedangkan Jinyoung memilih untuk mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya sambil menunggu Bambam selesai dengan pesanannya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari nomor asing. Jinyoung mengernyit bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut, siapa tahu penting.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Jie"

DEG!

Jinyoung terpaku. Dia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jie, kau dengar aku?" suara di seberang.

"Ah, ne, ne, aku dengar, kau kah itu-"

"Ne, ini aku, Jae hyung"

TBC

.

.

.

Cepet kan update nya? Hahahaha *tawa bareng Gyeomie*

Tambah lagi cast nya, udah ketebak pasti dia siapa, hihiii

Ya udin, biar Rara semangat lanjutin plus cepat update, tinggalkan jejak kalian ya guys^^

Review juseyo :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M (hihi)

Lenght: 3 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, so, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **My Happy Ending**

"Jaebum hyung?"

"Iya Jie. Aku Jaebum. Kau, apa kabar?"

Tanpa sadar Jinyoung tersenyum. Entah kenapa, sepertinya sesuatu yang hilang dari hatinya kini telah kembali.

"Baik. Kau sendiri hyung? Kemana saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya helaan napas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Mianhae Jie"

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku telah menghilang"

Giliran Jinyoung yang terdiam. Dia tidak tahu, harus marah atu senang sekarang. Dia telah kembali. Jaebum hyungnya telah kembali. Harusnya dia senang. Tapi dia juga marah karena namja tampan itu pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan tiba-tiba dia muncul kembali sekarang.

"Jie, kau masih disana?" suara Jaebum membuyarkan pikiran Jinyoung.

"Ne hyung. Sudah lama, benar kan? Kau kemana saja?" Jinyoung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Mian. Jeongmal mianhae Jie" lagi-lagi Jaebum meminta maaf. Jinyoung menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah hyung. Sudah berlalu sekarang"

"Lalu, kau sekarang, masih dengan 'dia'?"

"Entahlah hyung"

"Wae Jie? Kalian ada masalah?"

Jinyoung tersenyum getir. Lagi-lagi perasaan sesak menyergap hatinya.

"Hyung, kau sekarang di Seoul atau masih di tempat persembunyianmu?" Jinyoung akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Persembunyian? Haha, kau ini. Aku di Seoul sekarang. Bisa bertemu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kapan?"

"Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu Jie"

"Ne hyung"

Jaebum memutus sambungan telepon mereka, tepat setelah itu Bambam datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan pesanannya. Dia lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jinyoung dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Kau habis mendapat telepon?". Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Nugu?"

"Jaebum hyung"

Bambam terbengong, seketika dia menghentikan acara makannya.

"Mwo? Jae hyung? Dia, dia menghubungimu lagi? Jinja?"

"Hey, jangan heboh begitu. Iya, dia di Seoul sekarang, dan dia meminta untuk bertemu"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu kau mau atau tidak?"

"Aku mengiyakannya. Lagipula aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Pasti dia tambah tampan" Jinyoung tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Ya! Kau sudah bertunangan ingat itu" Bambam memperingatkannya. Seketika wajah Jinyoung kembali murung. Bambam yang menyadari hal itu buru-buru meminta maaf menyesali perkataannya.

"Ehh, Jie, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ne, gwenchana Bamie. Aku baik-baik saja" Jinyoung mencoba tersenyum agar sahabatnya itu tidak merasa bersalah padanya.

Setelahnya, keduanya terdiam. Bambam melanjutkan acara makannya dan Jinyoung yang kembali termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

-o-

Jaebum. Namja tampan yang merupakan kakak kelas Jinyoung saat SMA dulu, yang juga adalah teman sekelas Mark.

Saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, Jaebum memang menyimpan perasaan pada Jinyoung. Tetapi namja itu memendamnya sendiri, tidak mau untuk menyatakannya pada Jinyoung.

Ya, karena saat itu, Jinyoung sudah dimiliki oleh Mark.

Tetapi, Jaebum masih tetap berusaha untuk mendekati Jinyoung. Mendekati secara diam-diam tentu saja. Dia melakukannya dengan cara berteman dan menjadi hyung yang baik dan selalu ada untuk Jinyoung.

Dan dirinyalah yang menjadi sandaran Jinyoung saat Mark menyakitinya. Jaebum adalah orang pertama yang akan didatangi oleh Jinyoung. Dia akan bercerita dan menangis semalaman di bahu Jaebum hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Jaebum bukannya tidak pernah menyarankan Jinyoung untuk berpisah dengan Mark. Sudah sangat sering malah.

Tetapi entah kenapa, Jinyoung sepertinya tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Jaebum tahu tentang perjodohan Jinyoung dan Mark, dan dia rasa itu adalah alasan Jinyoung untuk bertahan.

Jaebum juga sakit. Dia merasakan sakit yang sama saat melihat air mata Jinyoung yang jatuh hanya untuk menangisi Mark. Menangisi namja yang mengkhianatinya. Sungguh mungkin Jaebum sudah akan menghajar Mark jika saja Jinyoung tidak mencegahnya.

Rasa cinta namja manis itu begitu besar terhadap Mark. Dan Jaebum hanya bisa menjadi seorang hyung saja baginya, tidak pernah lebih.

Begitu keterlaluannya Mark pada Jinyoung, hingga pernah suatu kali saat Jinyoung kembali datang untuk kesekian kali padanya dengan wajah sembap dan air mata membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

"Hyung, hiks, Jae hyung"

"Ya, kau kenapa Jie?!" Jaebum buru-buru mendekati Jinyoung dan memeluknya. Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Dia menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Jaebum. Jaebum tahu, sangat tahu kenapa Jinyoung menangis. Dia hanya mengelus punggung namja manis itu, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

Setelah beberapa lama, perlahan Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menatap sendu pada Jaebum. Wajahnya terlihat merah dan bengkak sekarang, membuat hati Jaebum berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Hyung" panggil Jinyoung lirih. Suaranya serak khas orang habis menangis.

"Waeyo? Mau cerita?" jawab Jaebum lembut. Dia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengangguk lemah tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Jaebum.

Jaebum lalu menarik tangan Jinyoung untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen miliknya.

"Sekarang kau bisa cerita Jie, aku akan mendengarkan". Dia merangkul bahu Jinyoung dan menatapnya lekat.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu hyung"

"Mark?"

"Ne, siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku begini selain dia" Jinyoung tersenyum getir di sela ucapannya.

"Kali ini, dengan siapa lagi?" Jaebum hati-hati menanyakannya, takut kalau ucapannya akan semakin menyakiti namja imut itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sepertinya dia dari sekolah lain. Aku memergokinya saat pulang sekolah tadi, dia, di taman, dengan, hiks, namja itu-, hiks"

Jinyoung tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya karena air mata kembali jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Jaebum yang mengerti, kembali merangkul Jinyoung. Mendekap namja itu erat. Dalam hati Jaebum sungguh ingin memberi pelajaran pada Mark sialan itu yang telah membuat Jinyoung jadi hancur seperti ini.

-o-

Jaebum pikir, Jinyoung akan merubah pikirannya dan segera melepaskan Mark karena dia sudah begitu menyakitinya. Namun ternyata tidak.

Tepat setelah hari kelulusan Mark dan Jaebum, Jinyoung memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan Mark. Wajah Jinyoung tampak bahagia mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Jaebum hancur. Dia merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Jinyoung mengatakan hal itu. Dia memberi selamat pada Jinyoung, namun yang tidak Jinyoung tahu adalah Jaebum menangis dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya memang Jaebum tidak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Mark di hati namja manis itu. Jaebum juga tidak akan sanggup jika terus-menerus melihat keduanya bersama.

Hingga akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk pergi. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya –termasuk Jinyoung-, dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah di luar negeri, di London tepatnya, meninggalkan kenangan manisnya bersama Jinyoung.

Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang nyatanya sangat butuh kehadiran Jaebum disampingnya. Jaebum tidak tahu jika Jinyoung sangat kehilangan sosoknya, dan itu membuat Jinyoung semakin rapuh.

-o-

Jinyoung sedang berada di kafe yang letaknya dekat dengan SMA nya dulu dan merupakan tempat favorit Jinyoung semasa SMA bahkan hingga sekarang. Sekedar informasi, kafe itu begitu memberikan banyak kenangan dalam hidupnya, terutama yang ada hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Mark.

Dihadapannya, duduk sesosok namja tampan yang terus memandangnya sejak saat awal mereka bertemu sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jinyoung jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Berhenti memandang seperti itu hyung" akhirnya Jinyoung bersuara, tidak tahan sepertinya.

Namun hanya senyuman yang didapat Jinyoung, sedangkan pemuda tampan bersurai hitam itu tetap saja pada posisinya semula, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil terus memandangi sosok yang dari awal mereka bertemu tadi seolah telah menyihirnya untuk tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda imut tersebut.

"Hyung, ish!"

Pemuda itu tergelak melihat ekspresi kesal Jinyoung.

"Kau bahkan menertawakanku sekarang. Maumu apa sih?!"

"Haha, mianhae Jie. Habis kau semakin imut, aku jadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu"

"Kau ini!" marahnya lagi, namun rona merah menggemaskan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Membuat Jaebum, sosok yang dari tadi menggodanya tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi kemerahan itu.

"Aww! Appo hyung!" protesnya sambil memegangi kedua tangan Jaebum di pipinya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari 'serangan tiba-tiba' Jaebum kepadanya. Dia merengut kesal setelahnya dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit sakit itu.

"Makanya jangan pasang wajah imutmu itu didepanku Jie" Jaebum terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jinyoung dihadapannya. Jinyoung tambah merengut kesal kan jadinya.

"Ya, jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, atau kau mau, kucium?"

"Hyung!"

Jaebum benar-benar menyukai kegiatan mari-menggoda-Jinyoung-hingga-wajahnya-memerah itu. Melihat wajah Jinyoung yang kesal karena ulahnya itu justru sangat dirindukan oleh Jaebum.

"I miss you Jie" ucap Jaebum akhirnya, membuat Jinyoung sedikit terkejut. Jaebum tersenyum lagi.

"Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu. Kau marah karena itu kan?"

Jinyoung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum. Pikirannya kembali memutar memori tentang dimana saat-saat Jaebum menghilang tiba-tiba. Saat itu, Jinyoung sangat kebingungan mencari sosok hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu. Membuat Jinyoung begitu merasa kehilangan sosok yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya saat dia merasa hancur. Mengingatnya, membuat Jinyoung tanpa sadar tersenyum getir.

"Jie?"

"Hyung tahu? Saat itu, aku begitu kehilanganmu, hingga membuat diriku merasa sangat membencimu, aku merasa sangat marah padamu" Jinyoung menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepan Jaebum.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu bagaimana aku hancur hyung, tapi kenapa, kau, hiks, tiba-tiba saja,-" Jinyoung sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Meluncur bebas begitu saja, membasahi pipinya yang sudah memerah sedari tadi.

"Jie!" Jaebum segera bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Jinyoung lalu memeluk pemuda tampan itu, membiarkan air mata Jinyoung membasahi kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, sepasang mata itu menatap nanar, terpana melihat pemandangan yang terjadi dihadapannya.

-o-

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Jaebum lembut. Dia mengusap surai hitam Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berada didalam mobil Jaebum sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat tadi menangis, Jinyoung mau memaafkan Jaebum. Jinyoung bahkan terkejut karena ternyata Jaebum kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk menemui dirinya. Selama di London, Jaebum terus dihantui rasa bersalahnya pada Jinyoung katanya, hingga akhirnya saat liburan, Jaebum memutuskan untuk pulang dan menemui Jinyoung serta meminta maaf pada pemuda imut itu.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Jinyoung saat Jaebum mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu Jie. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Gwenchana hyung. Lagipula besok libur, aku bisa pulang terlambat dari biasanya"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim?" tawar Jaebum. Jinyoung langsung berbinar mendengar salah satu favoritnya itu.

"Es krim, yeay!" teriaknya girang, membuat Jaebum tertawa gemas melihat Jinyoung yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Tak lama, Jaebum pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai es krim yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu.

"Masih ingat tempat ini hyung?" Jinyoung bertanya sesaat setelah mereka duduk di kedai itu. Jaebum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Jie. Ini tempat favoritmu, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?"

"Benar. Kita sering kesini dulu. Dengan Bamie juga" kenang Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana kabar Bamie?" tanya Jaebum. Sahabat Jinyoung itu juga cukup dekat dengan Jaebum dulu, dan sebenarnya, Bambam sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaebum pada Jinyoung, hanya saja dia melarang Bambam untuk memberitahukan pada Jinyoung.

"Bamie? Dia baik, dan masih bersamaku hyung. Dia juga sudah punya kekasih sekarang"

"Jinja? Siapa kekasihnya?"

"Yugyeom namanya, hoobae tepat satu tahun dibawah kami di kampus" Jinyoung menerangkan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, pesanan mereka berdua datang. Semangkuk besar es krim vanilla strawberry milik Jinyoung dan semangkuk lagi dengan rasa cokelat pesanan Jaebum.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati es krim sambil bercerita tentang hal-hal yang pernah mereka lalui dulu dan juga kehidupan mereka saat ini. Namun, baik Jinyoung maupun Jaebum memilih untuk menghindari topik tentang satu hal. Mark.

-o-

"Are you okay?"

"Aku baik. Mom jangan khawatir, tidurlah" Mark berusaha tersenyum dihadapan sang eomma. Namun meski begitu, Mrs. Tuan masih bisa merasakan kegalauan hati sang putera.

"Katakan pada Mom jika kau merasa berat, Mark" dia masih berusaha membujuk Mark untuk cerita.

"No, I'm fine. Jangan khawatir Mom. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja" Mark masih keras kepala, tidak mau berkata terus terang pada eomma nya.

Akhirnya Mrs. Tuan menyerah, lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan kamar Mark setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Mark, lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur disana serta mematikan lampu utama.

"Good night baby" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar sang anak.

Sepeninggal Mrs. Tuan, Mark ternyata tidak tidur. Tidak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya. Pikirannya begitu penuh sekarang. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di hatinya.

Mark melihat semuanya. Saat tadi Jinyoung begitu akrab bercanda dengan teman sekelasnya dulu, Jaebum. Saat Jinyoung menangis di pelukan pemuda itu.

Mark mengetahui bahwa Jinyoung memang bersahabat dengan Jaebum. Mark mengira mereka hanya sebatas sahabat saja, terlebih, dulu setelah ia dan Jaebum lulus, Mark tahu Jinyoung tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jaebum.

Yang membuat Mark heran dan begitu bertanya-tanya adalah –berdasarkan kejadian tadi-, apakah Jinyoung lebih dari sekedar sahabat dengan Jaebum?

Pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya, hingga membuatnya merasa tidak tenang. Mark takut, Jinyoung akan berpaling pada Jaebum dan meninggalkannya. Mark benar-benar takut.

Apalagi sekarang hubungan mereka berdua sedang bermasalah. Dan sekali kagi, semua ini salahnya.

Andai saja Mark tidak mudah tergoda, pasti dirinya dan Jinyoung masih baik-baik saja saat ini. Sebenarnya, saat Mark melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada Jinyoung dan Jinyoung mau memaafkannya, dalam hati Mark sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Tapi ternyata, Mark tidak tahan godaan.

Setiap kali ada seseorang yang cukup menarik untuknya dan mencoba menawarkan cinta, Mark tidak pernah untuk tidak menolaknya. Meskipun dia tidak pernah memakai hatinya, tapi tetap saja dia menikmati hubungan terlarang itu. Menikmati pengkhianatannya pada sang kekasih yang begitu setia padanya. Dan saat sudah bosan, maka dia akan meninggalkan orang itu lalu kembali pada Jinyoung. Kurang ajar bukan?

Mark menyadarinya. Baru menyadari maksudnya. Dia menyesal, kenapa baru sekarang dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jinyoung? Padahal Mark sudah sangat yakin bahwa Jinyoung adalah satu-satunya yang dia cintai, hingga dia memberanikan diri untuk melamar kekasihnya itu saat dia baru lulus sekolah menengah.

Diam-diam, Mark menangis untuk semua pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya pada kekasihnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Kebanyakan momen JJ nya yakkk xD

Memang sengaja, biar si Jinyoung bahagia, gak sakit ati mulu gara-gara kelakuan si tampan *lirik Mark*

Gantian Mark yang saya nistakan, padahal dia bias Rara, mianhae Markie~~ T.T *peyuk Mark /digampar/*

Chapter depan, mungkin rate nya udah naik *ehm xD

Makasih yang udah review kemarin yakk, maapin belum bisa bales review, lagi sibuk ceritanya xD /slapped/

Buat yang sudah baca, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review ya readers^^

Be a good readers nee^^


	4. Chapter 4

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M (hihi)

Lenght: 4 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, so, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **My Happy Ending**

"Kita perlu bicara"

Jinyoung diam saja, mencoba untuk tidak menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disampingnya itu. Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang kampus.

"Tatap aku Jie"

"Jie"

Jinyoung tetap bergeming. Hingga akhirnya orang itu, Mark, tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya, lalu dia mengunci tatapan Jinyoung hingga hanya menatap ke kedua manik kecokelatan milik Mark sekarang.

"Hyung!" protes Jinyoung, kesal dengan sikap Mark.

"Aku bilang tatap aku!" suara Mark meninggi, membuat Jinyoung langsung menciut. Baru kali ini Mark membentaknya seperti itu.

"Hy-hyung" suara Jinyoung sedikit bergetar, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca sekarang. Mark yang menyadarinya, buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Mian, mianhae Jie, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"T-tapi Jie"

"Pergi hyung, aku ingin sendiri!"

Akhirnya, Mark terpaksa menuruti permintaan Jinyoung. Dengan langkah berat Mark meninggalkan tempat itu. Mark sempat menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya Jinyoung sedang mengusap matanya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang terlanjur jatuh –lagi-. Dan itu karena ulahnya lagi.

'Kau bodoh Mark!' Mark memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Dan sebelum Mark benar-benar pergi, samar-samar Mark mendengar Jinyoung kembali menyebut nama itu. Jaebum.

-o-

"Yeoboseyo"

"Jie? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" pertanyaan bertubi datang dari Jaebum di seberang.

"Jaebum hyung, hiks"

"Jie? Kau dengar aku? Kau dimana sekarang?"

"A-aku di kampus, hiks, hyung"

"Aku kesana sekarang, tidak ada penolakan"

"T-tapi hyung"

Jaebum sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya saat Jinyoung akan protes. Tapi dia bisa apa, Jaebum tidak akan bisa dibantah jika sudah seperti itu.

Jinyoung kembali merenungi sikap Mark yang berubah menjadi kasar tadi. Apa mungkin Mark sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apakah Jinyoung sudah tidak ada dihati Mark sekarang?

Sungguh baru kali ini Mark bersikap seperti itu. Meskipun sudah menyakitinya berulang-ulang, tapi Mark tidak pernah tidak bersikap lembut pada Jinyoung. Mark selalu memanjakan dirinya, memberinya kenyamanan saat mereka bersama. Bahkan saat mereka bertengkar dan itu karena Jinyoung, Mark tidak akan segan untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah.

Mungkin memang Mark sudah tidak menyimpan Jinyoung lagi dihatinya, pikir Jinyoung sedih.

Tidak lama, ponsel miliknya bergetar. Satu pesan dari Jaebum yang mengatakan dia sudah sampai dan menunggu Jinyoung di depan gerbang kampusnya.

Jinyoung pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak memungkiri, dia butuh Jaebum saat ini, seperti dulu lagi.

-o-

Mark menatap nanar kedepan.

Dia melihat semuanya. Bagaimana Jaebum dengan perhatian menuntun kekasihnya, Jinyoung untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Jaebum hingga mobil itu kini tidak terlihat lagi.

Semua ini salahnya, dia tahu itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, dia marah. Mark marah karena Jinyoung menangis di pelukan laki-laki selain dirinya, dan itu karena ulahnya lagi-lagi menyakiti Jinyoung.

Mark hanya takut. Dia takut posisinya tergantikan di hati tunangannya itu. Andai saja bisa, Mark ingin mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya pada Jinyoung. Tapi sekarang apa? Mungkin sudah terlambatkah? Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

"Mark" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Jackson yang ada di belakang Mark.

"Dia sudah pergi Jack" ucap Mark lesu dengan kepala tertunduk. Jackson menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk Mark.

"Mungkin waktunya belum tepat Mark. Berikan waktu lebih untuk dia menenangkan hatinya. Aku yakin Jinyoung hanya butuh waktu lebih untuk sendiri"

"Atau mungkin tidak? Kau tahu dia dijemput siapa barusan?"

"Siapa?" tanya Jackson penasaran.

"Jaebum"

Jawaban Mark membuat Jackson benar-benar terkejut. Pasalnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Mark, Jackson tahu kalau Jaebum dulu pernah menyukai Jinyoung, atau mungkin sampai sekarang?

"Jaebum, Im Jaebum maksudmu?" Jackson memastikan, dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Mark.

'Masalah baru lagi', batin Jackson.

" _Hey dude_ , mereka 'kan memang sahabat mulai dulu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Jackson masih berusaha meyakinkan Mark.

"Apakah sahabat sampai berpelukan mesra Jack?"

"Berpelukan? Maksudmu, Jinyoung, Jaebum, mereka?"

Mark mengangguk lagi. Jackson menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. Dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Mark sekarang, 'yah walaupun itu akibat ulah bodoh Mark sendiri.

"Ah, mungkin karena sudah tidak lama bertemu jadi mereka seperti itu Mark, kau tahu, salam pembuka, seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku takut Jinyoung berpaling Jack. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa"

"Tidak mungkin, kau harus yakin Mark. Jinyoung begitu mencintaimu, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Kuharap sekarang masih begitu" jawab Mark akhirnya.

Ya, Mark masih berharap Jinyoung tetap mencintainya seperti dulu.

-o-

"Karena dia lagi?" Jaebum membuka suara setelah beberapa lama terdiam, menunggu Jinyoung tenang. Jinyoung tersenyum getir, membuat Jaebum mengerti.

"Apa kali ini Jie?"

Jinyoung masih terdiam. Dia menerawang, kembali memikirkan kejadian di taman lagi. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apa dirinya yang terlalu sensitif atau memang Mark yang sudah mulai berubah?

"Jie"

"Eh? Maaf hyung, aku sedikit melamun"

Jaebum tersenyum. Dia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak apa. Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. Mau turun sekarang?"

Jinyoung refleks menatap ke jendela mobil Jaebum disampingnya, dan benar saja, mereka kini sudah ada didepan rumah Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak sadar hyung, astaga, maafkan aku"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Jie, aku mengerti. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku turun saja hyung, lagipula eomma berpesan agar aku pulang cepat hari ini. Kau mau masuk dulu hyung?" tawar Jinyoung. Jaebum menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku ada janji Jie, lain kali saja aku ke rumahmu".

"Begitu. Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Jae hyung"

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh tempat cerita Jie" ujar Jaebum yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan Jinyoung.

Lalu setelahnya, Jinyoung turun dari mobil Jaebum kemudian mobil Jaebum pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Jinyoung.

"Aku pulang" ucap Jinyoung saat baru membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah datang sayang. Baguslah kau tidak pulang terlambat. Eomma sudah memasak untuk makan malam"

Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya heran, pasalnya di ruang tamu rumah mereka terdapat dua buah koper besar yang Jinyoung ketahui merupakan milik kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma mau pergi?" tanyanya. Nyonya Park mengangguk.

"Mendadak Jie. Eomma dan appa harus ke Jepang, ada beberapa masalah di cabang perusahaan kita. Kau tidak apa 'kan kami tinggal dulu sayang?"

"Tidak apa 'sih eomma. Hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut" Jinyoung tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Eomma sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sayang, tapi appa butuh ditemani kesana"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku eomma. Kalian pergi saja. Aku sudah besar lagipula, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Jinyoung berusaha meyakinkan Nyonya Park yang sepertinya tidak tega meninggalkan putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Benar. Lagipula eomma sudah bilang pada Mrs. Tuan, Mark akan menemanimu tinggal disini selama kami pergi sayang"

"Mark hyung?!"

Jinyoung seketika terkejut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik sekarang dan Mark akan tinggal bersamanya? Tidak mungkin!

"Ya, Mark. Dia kan tunanganmu sayang, apa salahnya?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Eomma, eomma tahu 'kan, aku dan Mark hyung, kami-"

"Eomma mengerti sayang. Mungkin saja dengan begini hubungan kalian bisa membaik 'kan? Eomma tidak mau kalau kalian sampai berpisah, begitu juga dengan appa dan orang tua Mark. Kau mengerti 'kan sayang?"

Kata-kata Nyonya Park membuat Jinyoung lemas seketika. Mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Mark? Bagaimana caranya? Dia bahkan bingung bagaimana perasaannya sekarang terhadap pemuda tampan itu.

"Jie?" panggil sang eomma, membuat Jinyoung tersadar.

"Baik, baiklah eomma. Lalu, eomma pergi berapa lama?"

"Mungkin, satu bulan"

Jinyoung sekali lagi terkejut.

"Selama itu?"

"Entahlah Jie, belum pasti. Mungkin bisa lebih cepat, atau mungkin lebih lama, eomma tidak bisa memastikan".

Sekali lagi, jawaban sang eomma membuat Jinyoung merana dalam hatinya.

Selama itu menghabiskan waktu dengan Mark yang notabene sudah menghancurkan hatinya, apa dia sanggup?

"Jie, sepertinya appa sudah di depan. Ayo kedepan, mungkin appa ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum kami pergi"

"Iya eomma"

Lalu ibu dan anak itupun segera beranjak keluar rumah menemui Tuan Park. Sekali lagi Jinyoung terkejut, karena di luar, appanya tampak sedang berbincang dengan Mark.

"Jie, baik-baik di rumah ya sayang. Segera hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu. Ah, harusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir, ada Mark yang akan menjagamu" Tuan Park berpesan pada Jinyoung.

"Iya appa, appa tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri selama kalian pergi"

"Aku akan menjaga Jinyoung dengan baik appa" Mark berucap, membuat Jinyoung sedikit melirik pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu sayang" ucap Tuan Park lalu setelahnya pasangan suami isteri itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara.

Sepeninggal Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Jinyoung tanpa sepatah kata pun langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumah meninggalkan Mark. Mark mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Jie" panggilnya saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Jangan bicara apapun padaku jika tidak benar-benar penting. Kau menempati kamar tamu jadi cepat masukkan semua barangmu kesana. Aku keatas" tanpa menengok pada Mark, Jinyoung menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu dia segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Mark menghela nafas berat.

'Sepertinya akan sulit' dia membatin miris.

-o-

"Mark hyung tinggal dirumahmu?!" Bambam sedikit berteriak saat Jinyoung menceritakan semuanya di kantin kampus mereka.

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kau bagaimana Jie? Baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Aku tidak apa Bamie. Hanya saja semuanya terasa berat. Kami bahkan tidak saling bicara. Aku sih yang memintanya"

"Kenapa Jie? Kau hanya mempersulit dirimu sendiri jika begitu" Bambam menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah Bamie. Aku seperti tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya apalagi sampai harus bicara dengannya. Aku bingung Bamie"

"Jie" nada suara Bambam terdengar serius kali ini, membuat Jinyoung yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi refleks menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Kenapa Bam? Kau, kau serius sekali"

"Ini memang serius. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu". Jinyoung mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih mencintai Mark hyung?"

DEG

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Bambam seolah menghantam keras dadanya, membuat semacam perasaan nyeri menyerang perasaan pemuda imut itu.

"Jie kau dengar aku?" suara Bambam membuyarkan pikiran Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak tahu Bamie" jawab Jinyoung seadanya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya pada sang kekasih sekarang.

"Jika kau harus melepaskannya, apa hatimu rela Jie?"

"Tidak!" refleks Jinyoung menjawab.

Entah kenapa memikiran Mark harus pergi meninggalkannya dia merasa tidak rela, meskipun sekarang dia juga merasakan kebencian pada pemuda tampan tinggi itu.

Jawaban Jinyoung membuat Bambam tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya. Dia masih ada dihatimu Jie. Dia masih memiliki cintamu. Hanya saja dia memang perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran, siapa suruh menyakiti sahabat manisku ini"

"Apakah dia bisa merubah Bamie?" Jinyoung menerawang.

"Pasti bisa Jie. Dia sangat mencintaimu, hanya saja sifat _playboy_ sialannya itu yang membuatnya begitu menyebalkan"

"Semoga saja" ucap Jinyoung akhirnya, sangat berharap sang kekasih mau berubah.

"Jie, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Gyeomie minta ditemani jalan-jalan hari ini. Dia sudah menungguku di parkiran. Kau tidak apa kutinggal?"

"Iya, pergi kencan saja sana, nanti jamuran Gyeomie menunggumu. Hati-hati Bamie" ucap Jinyoung sambil tertawa, membuat dia mendapat salam perpisahan berupa jitakan di dahinya dari sahabat tersayangnya itu.

Setelah Bambam pergi, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, mengingat dia sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi hari ini.

Saat dia berjalan sampai di gerbang kampus, sebuah mobil sport mewah warna merah berhenti tepat disampingnya. Jinyoung sudah hafal diluar kepala siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Mark keluar dari mobil, lalu dia membuka pintu penumpang dan tanpa berkata apapun segera menarik Jinyoung lalu mendudukkan pemuda manis itu di kursi sebelah kemudi, menutupnya dan setelahnya dia berjalan memutar lalu masuk ke mobil.

Jinyoung yang terkejut setengah mati tidak bisa menolak ataupun melawan Mark. Baru setelah Mark duduk disampingnya, dia menatap tajam sang kekasih.

"Apa-apaan kau hyung?!" marahnya.

"Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan mau pulang bersamaku" jawab Mark enteng, lalu diapun segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kampus menuju rumah Jinyoung –tempat tinggal sementara Mark-.

"Kau selalu seenaknya!"

"Maafkan aku baby, aku, aku menyesal" ucap Mark. Ucapannya terdengar begitu tulus.

Jinyoung tersenyum getir.

"Menyesal? Setelah melakukannya berulang kali? Baru menyesal sekarang?" Jinyoung bertanya bertubi-tubi, membuat Mark tidak tahan dan dia buru-buru menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jinyoung dingin. Jinyoung hanya ingin sampai dirumahnya sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak tahan berdekatan dengan sang kekasih untuk saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara"

"Jalan"

"Tidak sebelum semuanya selesai dan kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

Jinyoung menatap Mark, menatap wajah tampan favoritnya itu yang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa membuat hatinya sesak.

"Apa? Apalagi penjelasanmu sekarang hyung?" ucapnya lirih.

Jinyoung berkaca-kaca, dan Mark melihat itu. Refleks dia menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap kekasihnya erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta sekaligus rasa menyesal hanya untuk kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan" Jinyoung berontak sambil menangis terisak, dia memukul-mukul dada Mark, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan nyaman sang kekasih.

Mark bergeming, bahkan dia memeluk Jinyoung semakin erat. Bahu Mark basah karena air mata orang yang amat dia cintai. Dan Mark sangat menyalahkan dirinya karena air mata itu tidak seharusnya jatuh jika Mark tidak mengkhianati Jinyoung.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jinyoung mulai tenang, dan Mark melepaskan dekapannya, tapi tangannya masih setia melingkar di pinggang ramping Jinyoung.

Mark menatap dalam wajah sembap kemerahan dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Mark baru sadar Jinyoung sangat tersakiti akibat ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _please"_ ucap Mark lirih. Dia mengusap lembut pipi Jinyoung.

"Apa masih ada alasan untuk memaafkanmu?" suara Jinyoung terdengar serak.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi kau sudah menyakitiku hyung, sudah berulang-ulang begitu. Apa aku dicintai untuk disakiti?"

"Tidak baby. Aku salah, aku menyesal _. Please_ maafkan aku"

"Jika aku tidak memaafkanmu?"

"Aku akan tetap memohon baby, selamanya aku akan memohon sampai kau memaafkanku"

Jinyoung menghela nafas. Entah dia harus bagaimana sekarang. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, dia masih mencintai pemuda Amerika itu. Tapi disisi lain, Jinyoung memiliki trauma. Dia takut disakiti untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar menyesal hyung" jawab Jinyoung akhirnya.

Wajah Mark langsung berbinar. Dia menatap lekat Jinyoung.

"Kau memaafkanku baby?" tanyanya senang. Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Saat ini belum, aku menunggu bukti kalau kau benar-benar menyesal"

Mark sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, tapi dia bersyukur, setidaknya dia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku janji baby, aku janji akan membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Mark menggenggam erat tangan Jinyoung.

"Aku pegang janjimu hyung" balas Jinyoung.

"Tapi, aku boleh minta satu hal?"

Jinyoung menatap Mark bingung.

"Aku mohon, jangan diamkan aku lagi. Aku benar-benar tersiksa melihatmu setiap hari tapi aku tak bisa mendekatimu sejengkal pun, aku mohon baby" Mark merajuk sekarang, membuat Jinyoung mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu.

Mark memang suka merajuk hanya jika dia ada dihadapan Jinyoung, tapi tidak pernah terjadi dihadapan orang lain.

"Iya, aku tidak akan mendiamkanmu lagi hyung" Jinyoung menuruti kemauan Mark, membuatnya sekali lagi ditarik ke pelukan sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih baby. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Mark senang. Jinyoung hanya bergumam membalasnya.

-o-

Sesampainya dirumah, Mark tidak mau melepaskan Jinyoung sekalipun. Hanya saat mandi saja Mark mau melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jinyoung.

"Hyung, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Jinyoung heran.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar Jinyoung, diatas tempat tidur Jinyoung tepatnya. Jinyoung tengah bersandar nyaman di dada bidang sang kekasih, dengan tangan Mark yang tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Jinyoung untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku takut kau mendiamkanku lagi dan tidak memperbolehkan aku dekat-dekat denganmu baby" jawab Mark manja.

"Hyung, hentikan bersikap manja, tidak cocok tau"

"Biar saja, aku manja hanya padamu baby" jawab Mark. Jinyoung hanya menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan absurd kekasih tampannya itu.

"Baby"

"Kenapa hyung"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Hmm"

"Jawab baby"

"Sudah tadi kan"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Dia bangkit dan menatap wajah Mark.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu asal kau tidak menyakitiku hyung"

Mark mengangguk senang.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku janji kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya" ucap Mark lalu dia membawa Jinyoung lagi untuk bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Baby"

"Apalagi-"

Chu!

Jinyoung refleks membulatkan kedua matanya. Mark tiba-tiba saja menciumnya di bibir saat dia hendak menatap kekasihnya itu. Ciuman tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat jantung Jinyoung berdebar hebat. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan sang kekasih, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdebar.

Mark tetap menempelkan bibirnya beberapa saat pada bibir _kissable_ sang kekasih, lalu dia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, melumat pelan bibir Jinyoung bergantian atas dan bawah. Hingga lumatan itu bertambah dalam dan intens, tangan Jinyoung kini sudah mengalung indah di leher Mark, sedangkan tangan Mark melingkar di pinggang sang pemuda imut. Ciuman dalam dan intens serta saling berbelit lidah membuat keduanya terbuai dan tidak sadar bahwa sekarang posisi Mark ada di atas Jinyoung.

Merasa butuh pasokan oksigen, Mark melepas tautan intens mereka, menyisakan saliva di bibir merah sang kekasih yang kini membengkak akibat ulahnya. Mark menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bibir Jinyoung. Dia menatap dalam manik kelam dihadapannya. Mencoba mengkomunikasikan maksud hati pada sang kekasih.

" _may I_?"

TBC

.

.

.

Hayoooo lu, CUT! xD

Sebenernya tadinya masih bingung ini si Ji Er enaknya dipacarin-astaga- sama Ji Bi ato suruh stay sama Mr. Amerika saja

Tapi setelah dapet wangsit(?), sementara sama Markie dulu aja, gatau endingnya gimana xD

Menurut reader sekalian gimana?

Mau tanya nih, ada yang masih inget ff ini? /gak /yaudah baca mulai part 1 /ogah author!

Lama tak update, ceritanya gegara sebagai mahasiswa (udah tua) semester banyak yang lagi bergulat(?) sama sesuatu hal bernama skripsi (apa ini)

Author dikejar deadline nyelesein skripsi, alhasil semua ff terbengkalai T.T

Tapi akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin ini ff karena saya merasa jenuh dengan skripsi *plak

Ya sudah, segitu saja curcol saya readers, dan jangan lupa setelah baca, ripiuw buat tambah semangat saya ngerjain skripsi eh, ngelanjutin ini ff maksudnya :D

Riview juseyo readers^^


	5. Chapter 5

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M (beneran M, ada NC nya yang ga hot *slapped*, yang merasa dibawah umur minta tolong kesadarannya dengan men-skip(?) bagian itu, Rara gak tanggung yaa, udah kasih tau sebelumnya :v)

Lenght: 5 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, NC! BE AWARE! UNDER AGE FORBIDDEN!, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **My Happy Ending**

" _May I?"_

Jinyoung tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap lekat manik kecokelatan milik Mark dihadapannya. Berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk meyakinkannya menyetujui permintaan sang tunangan.

Hingga akhirnya namja imut itu mengangguk, sebagai pertanda bahwa Mark sudah diijinkan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada kekasihnya itu.

Mark mengusap lembut rambut yang menutupi dahi Jinyoung, lalu mengecup dalam dahi sang kekasih, membuat Jinyoung otomatis memejamkan matanya.

Kecupan Mark mengarah semakin kebawah. Dia mengecup hidung Jinyoung, lalu kedua belah pipi putih yang sedang merona itu, kemudian turun lagi pada dagu Jinyoung dan terakhir Mark mengecup dalam bibir ranum milik kekasih imutnya itu.

Mendiamkan bibirnya selama beberapa saat menempel dengan bibir hangat milik Jinyoung, perlahan Mark kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Jinyoung bergantian. Menghisap dan mengecupi bibir _kissable_ itu, dan Mark semakin memperdalam lumatannya saat tangan Jinyoung berpindah ke tengkuknya dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin intens.

"Eungh"

Lenguhan pertama yang terdengar dari bibir Jinyoung digunakan Mark sebagai kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Jinyoung, menyapa semua yang ada disana hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan sang tuan rumah yang menyambutnya dengan saling membelit, saling mencoba mendominasi yang akhirnya tentu saja dimenangkan oleh sang dominan.

Ciuman panas itu akhirnya terpaksa dihentikan oleh Mark saat tangan Jinyoung menepuk dadanya pelan pertanda dia butuh pasokan udara. Mark kemudian berpindah menciumi garis rahang sang kekasih, lalu ciumannya semakin turun hingga sampai ke leher putih jenjang milik Jinyoung.

Mark mulai mengecupi kulit seputih susu yang menyelimuti leher itu gemas, menggigit-gigitnya perlahan dan melukis menggunakan bibir serta lidahnya hingga terciptalah sebuah noda(?) berwarna merah keunguan di leher Jinyoung, yang menandakan bahwa Jinyoung dalam kuasa Mark seorang.

Pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan menandai daerah kekuasaannya. Dia terus mengecup dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher Jinyoung hingga banyak hickey tercetak jelas disana, dan sekarang tangannya dengan jahil dimasukkan kedalam kemeja yang dikenakan Jinyoung dari bawah.

Mengelus lembut perut rata nan halus milik Jinyoung, elusan Mark semakin mengarah keatas hingga dia menemukan dua buah tonjolan kecil yang terasa menegang di jari Mark. Mark menekan-nekan tonjolan itu dengan ibu jarinya, mencubitnya perlahan serta mengusap lembut yang membuat empunya menggeliat gelisah dibawah Mark.

"Engh, hyungieh" desah Jinyoung pelan.

Jinyoung menjambak halus rambut Mark, menekan kepala sang kekasih hingga semakin tenggelam di lehernya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi akibat perbuatan Mark. Jinyoung sungguh dibuat mabuk oleh sentuhan lembut dari kekasihnya. Mark begitu mahir membuat Jinyoung jatuh dalam kenikmatan yang dia ciptakan.

Entah sejak kapan kemeja itu sudah tanggal dari tubuh Jinyoung. Jinyoung merasakan ciuman Mark semakin turun, dan saat ciuman Mark sampai di dada Jinyoung, Mark mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mengecup nipple kecokelatan tegang milik Jinyoung. Dia menghisap lembut tonjolan itu, sedikit menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda nipple Jinyoung serta tak lupa tangannya memainkan nipple satunya yang tidak terjamah oleh bibir Mark.

"Hyungieh, mmhh" desahan Jinyoung tak bisa ditahan lagi akibat perlakuan nikmat bertubi Mark pada tubuhnya.

Jinyoung menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, hingga tak sengaja, sesuatu dibawah sana yang sedang menegang milik keduanya saling bergesekan. Mark menggeram rendah demi merasakan saat nikmat miliknya yang bergesekan tidak sengaja dengan milik Jinyoung.

"Baby, kau sengaja menggodaku?" Mark menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Jinyoung dari atas secara intens.

"Apa?"

"Itu" mata Mark menatap ke bawah, membuat Jinyoung tak berani menatapnya lagi. Dia malu demi apa!

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Mark mengulum senyumnya, dia begitu gemas pada kekasihnya itu.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah?" godanya.

"Apa sih hyung!" Jinyoung sewot, akhirnya dia kesal juga digoda oleh kekasihnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali baby. Emm, kulanjutkan?" tawar Mark akhirnya.

Jinyoung menatap sedikit kesal pada Mark, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga, membuat Mark tersenyum lalu dia mengecup sekilas bibir merah yang sudah membengkak milik Jinyoung itu.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku" bisik Mark di telinga Jinyoung. Jinyoung tersenyum menatap Mark.

Mencium bibir Jinyoung sekali lagi, kali ini Mark melumatnya lebih ganas dari saat awal mereka berciuman tadi. Mark benar-benar melumat habis bibir Jinyoung, bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawah. Lidah Jinyoung juga tak luput dari sasaran Mark. Dia membelit lidah Jinyoung dengan lidah hangatnya, mengajaknya untuk bertarung dalam mulut hangat Jinyoung dan saling bertukar saliva.

Tangan Mark juga ikut andil. Dia mengusap-usap mulai dari leher, dada dan nipple tegang namja imut itu, memelintir pelan nipple itu dan menekan-nekan dengan ibu jarinya membuat Jinyoung menggeliat nikmat sekali lagi.

"Mmmhhh" desahan tertahan akhirnya muncul lagi dari bibir Jinyoung yang sedang ditawan oleh bibir hangat milik Mark.

Tangan Mark terus terarah ke bawah, mengusap lagi perut rata Jinyoung, hingga akhirnya sampai ke pangkal kaki Jinyoung dimana milik Jinyoung yang sedang tegang berada.

Mark mengusap-usap milik Jinyoung dari luar jeans yang sedang dikenakan Jinyoung, membuat sang pemilik semakin bergerak gelisah. Jinyoung bahkan semakin ganas membalas lumatan Mark di bibirnya.

"Ahh Markieh hyunghh" desahan langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jinyoung saat Mark melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih mengecupi dan menandai lagi leher penuh hickey ciptaan Mark milik Jinyoung. Tangan Mark meraih resleting jeans Jinyoung, lalu menariknya kebawah dan tak lupa juga melepaskan kancing celana Jinyoung.

Mark bangkit, menarik lepas jeans Jinyoung beserta dalamannya, lalu dia dengan cepat membuka kaus serta jeans miliknya lalu membuangnya begitu saja, dan jadilah sekarang mereka berdua dalam keadaan _full naked_.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Mark menindih tubuh Jinyoung sekali lagi, mencium dan melumat bibir Jinyoung sambil menggesek-gesekkan milik mereka berdua yang sudah sama-sama tegang. Desahan tertahan dari keduanya memenuhi kamar Jinyoung yang saat ini terasa panas meskipun AC dalam ruangan itu menyala.

Mark melepas tautan bibir mereka, lalu menatap Jinyoung dalam.

" _I will do it, just believe me, okay_?" bisiknya, mencoba meyakinkan sang kekasih mengingat ini adalah kegiatan intim pertama sepasang kekasih itu.

Jinyoung menjawab dengan mengangguk pasrah, dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Mark.

Mark bangkit lalu mengambil jeans miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dia merogoh saku jeansnya, mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari dalam sana. Jinyoung mengernyit bingung.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanyanya polos.

Mark tersenyum lalu mendekat lagi pada Jinyoung. Dia kini memposisikan dirinya berlutut dengan kedua kaki Jinyoung mengapitnya di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Lube baby". Jawaban Mark membuat Jinyoung semakin bingung.

"Lube? Pelumas? Apa yang dilumasi hyung?"

Mark spontan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari kekasihnya itu. Sebentar lagi dia tidak akan polos lagi, pikir Mark licik.

"Kau akan tahu saat aku menggunakannya sebentar lagi baby" jawab Mark kemudian sambil tersenyum sok misterius. Membuat Jinyoung mendecih malas.

Mark lalu membuka tutup botol itu, mengeluarkan isinya lalu melumurkannya pada miliknya yang sudah tegang. Kemudian Mark mengarahkan ujung botol yang berbentuk lancip itu pada lubang kemerahan milik Jinyoung dan memencet ujungnya agar isinya keluar dan memenuhi lubang Jinyoung.

"Ah! Dingin hyung!" pekik Jinyoung terkejut. Dia merasa aneh dan asing, sesuatu telah memenuhi lubangnya dan itu rasanya dingin.

"Tidak apa baby, itu akan memudahkan saat aku memasukimu sebentar lagi" Mark menjelaskan, membuat Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, walaupun dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu bernama lube itu.

Mark memposisikan dirinya seperti tadi. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Jinyoung dan menyandarkan ke bahu miliknya.

"Baby, kalau kau sakit, cakar atau gigit saja aku, okay?" ucapnya.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Lakukan saja baby"

Jinyoung menyerah. Dia tidak akan tega tentu saja melakukannya pada Mark. Bagaimana dia bisa menyakiti-

"Argh!" refleks Jinyoung menggigit lengan Mark, membuat Mark meringis sakit, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Yang dirasakan Jinyoung jauh lebih sakit, Mark tahu itu. Karena Mark baru saja memasuki lubang Jinyoung dalam sekali hentak, hingga saat ini miliknya tertanam sempurna di dalam kekasihnya.

"Appo hyung, hiks" Jinyoung sedikit menitikkan air mata. Mengingat bagaimana barusan lubangnya serasa dibelah paksa oleh sesuatu yang amat keras yang memasuki lubangnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku baby" Mark mengecupi wajah Jinyoung, mengecupi sudut mata Jinyoung yang basah oleh air mata sang kekasih.

Mark mencium lagi bibir Jinyoung dan melumatnya lembut, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jinyoung, membiarkan Jinyoung terbiasa dengan kehadiran Mark didalamnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Mark lembut setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

Jinyoung menggeleng. Sejujurnya masih sedikit perih, tapi Jinyoung tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Move hyung" ucapnya.

Mark mengangguk. Perlahan, Mark menarik pinggulnya menjauhi Jinyoung, lalu dia menghentakkan sekali lagi miliknya pada Jinyoung.

"Argh!" pekik Jinyoung lagi, membuat Mark langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak apa hyung, terus bergerak. Lama-lama pasti tidak sakit" Jinyoung tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Mark.

"Benar tidak apa baby?"

Jinyoung mengangguk.

Mark pun akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur secara perlahan, agar Jinyoung terbiasa dahulu. Lalu, semakin lama dia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Mark memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana hangatnya lubang Jinyoung yang membungkus miliknya begitu ketat dan hangat luar biasa.

"Ahh, hyungh, deep, deeper, mmhhh" desahan Jinyoung pada akhirnya menandakan bahwa kekasihnya itu juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

Jinyoung merasakan ujung milik Mark menghantam akurat titik ternikmat miliknya, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri merasakan nikmat.

"There's hyung, emh, deep, ahh"

Tangan Mark tidak tinggal diam. Dia memompa milik Jinyoung yang saat ini sudah basah karena precum dengan tempo yang sama dengan gerakan dirinya didalam Jinyoung.

"Hyung, aku akanh mmhh"

"Together babyh"

"Ahhh"

Akhirnya Jinyoung klimaks, cairannya mengotori perutnya serta perut sang kekasih, lalu Mark menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam Jinyoung. Membuat Jinyoung merasa penuh sekarang.

Perlahan Mark mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Jinyoung, lalu segera merebahkan tubuh lemasnya di samping sang kekasih yang sama lemasnya dengan dirinya. Mark memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Jinyoung, tidak peduli dengan cairan mereka berdua yang mengotori sprei tempat tidur kekasihnya itu.

"Lelah baby?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus rambut sang kekasih yang basah oleh keringat. Jinyoung mengangguk lemah.

"Tidurlah. Terima kasih telah percaya padaku. I love you" bisik Mark lembut sebelum akhirnya menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Jinyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"I love you too hyung" jawab Jinyoung berbisik, lalu keduanya pun tak lama segera terlelap mengarungi dunia mimpi dengan senyum di wajah mereka berdua.

-o-

Sejak malam itu, Mark dan Jinyoung makin menempel saja. Mereka seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan, seperti dulu lagi.

Jinyoung memang belum mengatakan memaafkan Mark, tapi dari sikapnya, sepertinya Jinyoung sudah bisa menerima Mark kembali.

"Jie, Mark hyung menjemputmu tuh, dia menunggumu di depan kelas" ucap Bambam yang baru saja dari kantin makan siang bersama Yugyeom.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Bamie" ucap Jinyoung sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Jangan bertengkar-bertengkar lagi ya Jie, kau kacau sekali dan aku tak suka melihatnya" ujar Bambam.

"Tidak Bamie, kali ini aku tidak ingin ada masalah lagi" jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Lalu setelahnya, dia segera memakai tas ranselnya,melambaikan tangan pada sang sahabat dan beranjak ke luar kelas, menemui kekasih hati yang sudah menunggunya.

"Sudah lama hyung?" sapanya pada Mark.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang baby. Aku lapar, masakkan aku sesuatu ya?" pinta Mark manja, membuat Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk menuruti kemauan sang kekasih yang sedang dalam mode manja itu.

Mark menggenggam tangan Jinyoung lalu keduanya berjalan menuju ke parkiran tempat mobil Mark berada.

Sesampainya di rumah Jinyoung, Jinyoung langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak makan siang.

"Baby, masak apa?" tanya Mark saat tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang yang menyebabkan kekasih imutnya itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkan saja" protes Jinyoung sambil mengaduk sup dihadapannya.

"Maaf baby. Habis kau begitu menggoda dari belakang, aku jadi tidak tahan-aww!" Mark memekik sakit saat Jinyoung mencubit lengannya.

"Jangan menggangguku hyung, atau kau tak dapat jatah makan siang!" peringat Jinyoung yang membuat Mark mati kutu seketika. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jinyoung lalu segera pergi dari dapur sebelum ancaman Jinyoung berubah jadi kenyataan.

Mark kemudian memilih duduk di kursi meja makan yang terletak di dekat dapur. Dia mengamati sang tunangan yang sedang memasak itu. Entah kenapa, memikirkan Jinyoung memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua, membuat Mark berpikiran mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru saat ini. Memikirkannya membuat Mark tidak kuasa untuk menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Hyung, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Jinyoung heran.

Pasalnya, saat Jinyoung hendak meletakkan sup buatannya ke meja makan, dia melihat kekasih tampannya itu sedang memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa senang" jawab Mark dengan senyum yang masih terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Senang? Senang kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung lagi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mark.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa saat ini kita seperti, ehm, pengantin baru"

"Hyung, bicara apa sih kau ini" Jinyoung pura-pura kesal, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Jinyoung merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan sang kekasih itu.

"Itu benar baby. Aku merasa bahagia hanya dengan memikirkannya kau tahu. Apalagi jika kita benar-benar menikah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu"

Wajah Jinyoung seketika memanas mendengar pengakuan jujur Mark. Rona merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi pemuda imut itu.

"Hyung hentikan, sudah ayo makan, keburu dingin masakanku kalau kau bicara terus" Jinyoung salah tingkah. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi Mark. Jujur saja Jinyoung merasa luar biasa bahagia saat Mark mengatakan hal itu.

Melihat Jinyoung yang tampak salah tingkah dan merona itu, membuat Mark terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya tuan puteri kita sedang malu" godanya.

"Yak! Aku namja kalau kau lupa!" protes Jinyoung tidak terima. Uke-uke begitu tetap saja dia seorang lelaki kan?!

"Hahaha. Tapi kau cantik baby, sangat cantik"

"Berhenti berkata aku cantik Mark Tuan-ssi, atu aku akan benar-benar marah!" Jinyoung bersedekap, mengancam sang kekasih sambil mengeluarkan _deathglare_ -nya yang justru membuatnya semakin imut di mata Mark.

"Okay, okay aku berhenti baby. Jangan marah okay?" ucap Mark akhirnya.

Mark tersenyum menatap Jinyoung, lalu dia menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih, sedikit memajukan kepalanya dan mencium kening Jinyoung hangat.

"I love you" bisiknya lirih sambil menatap tepat di kedua manik kelam sang kekasih.

"Me too hyung" jawab Jinyoung dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

-o-

Sudah tepat sebulan sejak kepergian kedua orang tua Jinyoung ke Jepang, dan selama itu pula Mark lah yang selalu menemani Jinyoung. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan pasangan kekasih itu semakin membaik dan semakin harmonis setiap harinya.

Dan pagi ini, Jinyoung mendapat telepon dari Nyonya Park bahwa kepulangan orang tuanya ditunda hingga bulan depan dikarenakan ada beberapa masalah yang belum terselesaikan di perusahaan milik orang tuanya. Untung saja Mark tidak keberatan jika harus menemaninya lebih lama lagi.

Jinyoung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Mark baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung, aku naik bus saja ya, tidak usah diantar" ucap Jinyoung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tidak baby. Aku antar saja. Tunggu lima menit aku akan bersiap"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Mark final. Lalu setelahnya pemuda tampan itu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi milik sang kekasih.

Mark memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini. Karena itulah Jinyoung memilih untuk naik bus saja sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin merepotkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Mark tidak bisa dibantah, Jinyoung tahu itu.

Lima menit kemudian, pasangan kekasih itupun meluncur ke kampus mereka menggunakan mobil milik Mark.

"Nanti pulangnya tunggu aku ya baby, aku ada jadwal kuliah siang" ucap Mark saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang kampus.

"Iya hyung, aku masuk ya" jawab Jinyoung. Saat akan membuka pintu mobil Mark, tangan Mark menahan lengannya, membuatnya refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Dilihatnya Mark menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya menggunakan telunjuknya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Jinyoung tertawa.

"Yak hyung! Ini di kampus. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak akan ku biarkan masuk jika tidak memberikan jatah _morning kiss_ milikku"

"Hyung, ayolah aku bisa terlambat" bujuk Jinyoung. Sejujurnya dia malu, takut-takut kalau teman mereka melihatnya mencium sang kekasih.

"Berikan atau terlambat, hmm?" Mark malah menggodanya sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya, membuat Jinyoung menatapnya jengah.

Jinyoung segera saja memajukan kepalanya, lalu dia mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

Kecupan kilat yang dimaksudkan Jinyoung langsung sirna begitu saja saat Mark menahan tengkuknya begitu Jinyoung bermaksud melepas tautan bibir mereka. Membuat Jinyoung refleks membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Mark mulai melumat bibir Jinyoung lembut, sedikit menghisap dan menjilatnya bergantian atas dan bawah, membuat Jinyoung lama-kelamaan terbuai dan akhirnya menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati lumatan lembut sang kekasih di bibir merahnya.

Setelah cukup lama, Mark akhirnya melepas tautan mereka menyisakan saliva di bibir bengkak milik Jinyoung. Mark menghisap kilat bibir merah itu, membersihkan saliva yang tersisa disana.

"Cepat masuk, kau bisa terlambat" bisiknya lirih membuat Jinyoung langsung tersadar dan buru-buru membuka pintu mobil milik Mark.

"Awas kau hyung!" umpat Jinyoung sambil keluar dari mobil Mark, sementara Mark tertawa senang bisa menggoda kekasih imutnya itu.

"Love you too baby, tunggu aku nanti ya" Mark buru-buru melajukan mobilnya, menghindari amukan sang kekasih yang sebenarnya membuat Mark gemas saat kekasihnya sedang marah itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Jinyoung, Mark langsung naik ke atas ke kamar Jinyoung setelah sebelumnya membawa roti dengan selai strawberry serta susu kotak yang ia ambil dari dapur untuk sarapan paginya.

Mark duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang sang kekasih lalu meraih remote dan mulai menyalakan televisi sambil menikmati sarapan paginya.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Mark merasa bosan. Dia mengganti-ganti channel televisi, tapi tidak ada yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Mark kemudian meraih ponsel miliknya yang ada di atas meja di sampingnya dan mengeceknya. Ternyata tidak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan yang masuk. Maksudnya sih ingin menghubungi Jinyoung, tapi kan kekasihnya itu sedang ada kuliah, dia tidak ingin mengganggu, pikir Mark.

Baru saja Mark akan mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula, ponselnya itu tiba-tiba berdering. Dia melihat ke layar ponsel, tertera nama Bambam disana.

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya heran, untuk apa bocah Thailand itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya, bukannya dia juga sedang kuliah bersama Jinyoung?

Penasaran, akhirnya Mark menggeser tombol hijau di ponselnya dan segera menjawab panggilan dari Bambam.

"Yeobos-"

"Hyung cepat ke kampus! Darurat!"

"Apa?! Ada apa Bam?!" Mark langsung terkejut. Pasalnya suara Bambam terdengar panik di seberang sana. Dan Mark juga mendengar sedikit suar ribut-ribut di belakangnya.

"Jinyoungie pingsan hyung"

"Apa?!"

TBC

.

.

.

Huapaaa inihhhhh?!

Full MarkJin moment, hihihi

Maafkan saya chingu kalo gak hot xD

No edit, so maapkeun kalo typo nya bergentayangan dimana-mana(?)

Itu juga masalah _lube_ saya asli ngarang xD namanya juga fiksi, jadi ya suka-suka saya maunya gimana*Plak

Yasudah, sekian cuap-cuap saya di chapter ini

Be a good readers and give your review readers^^


	6. Chapter 6

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M

Lenght: 6 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, MPREG!, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **My Happy Ending**

Mark buru-buru mengendarai mobilnya ke kampus begitu mendapat telepon dari Bambam.

Begitu sampai di kampus, Mark langsung menuju ke ruang kesehatan seperti yang dikatakan Bambam saat ditelepon tadi.

Jinyoung sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan Bambam yang duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang saat Mark membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Hyung kau datang" sapa Bambam.

"Jinyoung kenapa Bam?" tanya Mark langsung. Dia mengelus dahi Jinyoung yang basah oleh keringat itu. Wajah Jinyoung juga terlihat pucat.

'Tidak demam' batin Mark.

"Entahlah hyung. Saat kami dikelas tadi, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh dari kursinya dan pingsan. Padahal sejak tadi pagi dia tampak baik-baik saja" jelas Bambam. Mark seketika mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Dia tidak mengeluh sakit padamu?"

"Tidak hyung. Dia baik-baik saja tadi"

"Sebaiknya kau ajak dia memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit saat dia bangun nanti hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jinyoung" imbuh Bambam dan Mark langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, Jinyoung akhirnya bangun.

"Jie, kau baik-baik saja baby?" tanya Mark saat tahu Jinyoung telah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitar, Jinyoung mendudukkan dirinya dibantu oleh Mark yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hyungie, Bamie, aku kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Jinyoung bingung.

Dia masih merasa sedikit pusing. Dan seingatnya tadi, dia sedang ada kuliah, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba dia ada di ruang kesehatan?

"Tadi kau pingsan di kelas Jie. Tiba-tiba saja kau terjatuh dari kursimu" jawab Bambam.

Seketika Jinyoung teringat. Tadi dia memang merasakan pusing dan mual luar biasa hebat, setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi dan tahu-tahu dia sudah ditempat ini sekarang.

"Lalu hyung, kau?"

"Bambam menelepon dan aku langsung kemari" jawab Mark.

"Kau sedikit pucat Jie. Sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap Bambam. Dia begitu khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang tampak lemas dan pucat itu.

"Bambam benar. Kita sebaiknya ke rumah sakit sekarang baby" Mark menambahkan.

"Baiklah hyungie" jawab Jinyoung setuju.

Setelahnya, Jinyoung berada di punggung Mark dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ke parkiran tempat mobil Mark berada. Mark tidak ingin Jinyoung lelah katanya. Jadilah mereka menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para mahasiswa yang ada di kampus mereka.

"Hyungie, aku malu sekali" kata Jinyoung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam mobil. Mark sontak tergelak mendengar perkataan Jinyoung.

"Kenapa malu baby. Kau tunanganku, wajar kan aku begitu" ucap Mark sambil menyalakan mesin mobil lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran kampus mereka berdua.

"Semua orang melihat tadi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak malu?!" Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mark mengacak lembut rambut Jinyoung sambil tertawa, dia begitu gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Tentu saja mereka melihatnya, seorang pangeran tampan sedang menggendong tuan puterinya yang sakit, romantis bukan" ucap Mark pede, membuat Jinyoung membuat ekspresi pura-pura muntah mendengar ucapan asal kekasih tampannya itu.

-o-

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya Mark saat Dokter Kim selesai memeriksa Jinyoung.

"Begini Mark-ssi. Saya tidak yakin, tapi setelah pemeriksaan tadi dan gejala-gejala yang Jinyoung-ssi rasakan, sepertinya, Jinyoung-ssi, hamil"

"Apa?! Hamil?!" Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?! Dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki!

"Dokter, Anda tidak salah?!" tanya Mark yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jinyoung.

"Saya tidak yakin, tapi 80% hasil pemeriksaan dan berdasarkan gejala yang dialami, kemungkinan besar Jinyoung-ssi dalam keadaan hamil sekarang" jelas Dokter Kim yang semakin membuat pasangan itu kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

Seorang laki-laki bisa hamil, adakah di dunia ini yang bisa mempercayainya?

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa dokter? Jinyoung adalah laki-laki, tidak mungkin" Mark masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Dokter Kim.

"Yang dialami oleh Jinyoung-ssi memang merupakan kejadian langka Mark-ssi, tapi hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Organ reproduksi dalam Jinyoung-ssi memang dirancang untuk bisa dibuahi dan bisa menjadi tempat tumbuh janin layaknya wanita, hanya saja organ reproduksi luarnya yang masih tetap organ reproduksi laki-laki" terang Dokter Kim.

"Sebaiknya Anda berdua setelah ini datang ke dokter spesialis kandungan untuk memastikan keadaan Jinyoung-ssi" tambah Dokter Kim menyarankan.

Mark dan Jinyoung saling berpandangan bingung, tapi mereka tetap menuruti saran dari Dokter Kim untuk mendatangi dokter spesialis kandungan di rumah sakit tersebut.

Jinyoung langsung diminta untuk melakukan tes urine untuk memastikan positif tidaknya kehamilan dirinya saat mereka sudah ada di ruangan Dokter Choi, seorang dokter wanita yang merupakan dokter spesialis kandungan di rumah sakit itu.

"Dokter, apa mungkin hal itu terjadi?" tanya Mark sambil menunggu Jinyoung. Dokter Choi tersenyum maklum.

"Bisa saja terjadi Mark-ssi. Meskipun hal itu sangat jarang, tapi jika memang positif, maka Jinyoung-ssi merupakan laki-laki dengan anugerah dan sangat beruntung" jelas Dokter Choi.

Tak lama kemudian, Jinyoung keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu menyerahkan _testpack_ yang dipegangnya pada Dokter Choi. Mark dan Jinyoung was-was saat Dokter Choi memeriksa hasil dari _testpack_ itu. Dan mereka semakin was-was saat Dokter Choi tersenyum setelahnya.

"Garis merah dua, ini menunjukkan Anda positif hamil Jinyoung-ssi, selamat" Dokter Choi langsung memberitahukan hasil _testpac_ k itu serta memberi mereka berdua ucapan selamat.

"Dokter benarkah?! Jinyoung hamil?! Dia hamil?!" Mark tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, begitu juga dengan Jinyoung yang sekali lagi membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Dokter Choi.

"Jinyoung-ssi memang hamil Mark-ssi, dan untuk memastikan usia kehamilannya, sebaiknya kita melakukan USG setelah ini" jelas Dokter Choi.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Mark maupun Jinyoung saat ini. Terkejut tentu saja, senang, sedih, bingung, campur aduk dirasakan oleh merejka berdua saat ini.

"Hyungie, aku takut" ucap Jinyoung lirih. Mark langsung memeluk erat Jinyoung, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja baby, percaya padaku. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama, dan ingat, kita sudah diberikan anugerah yang begitu indah, tidakkah kau bahagia?"

Mark benar. Dalam diri Jinyoung sekarang ada malaikat kecil mereka yang sedang tumbuh sekarang. Terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal memang, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Memikirkannya membuat Jinyoung bahagia dan dia bersumpah akan menjaga calon anaknya hingga dia kelak lahir ke dunia.

Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangguk menatap Mark.

"Aku bahagia hyungie" jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum, membuat Mark juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih baby, aku janji akan menjaga kalian berdua" ucap Mark tulus.

Deheman keras dari Dokter Choi langsung menyadarkan pasangan itu dari sesi lovey dovey mereka berdua. Keduanya tersenyum kikuk ke arah sang dokter.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa lakukan USG sekarang?" tanya Dokter Choi sambil tersenyum gemas melihat pasangan muda dihadapannya yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Jinyoung dan Mark mengangguk.

"Usia kandungan Jinyoung-ssi saat ini memasuki minggu ketiga" jelas Dokter Choi setelah selesai melakukan USG pada perut Jinyoung.

"Tapi anak kami, ehm, baik-baik saja kan Dok?" tanya Mark kaku yang masih belum terbiasa menggunakan kata 'anak kami'.

"Janinnya baik-baik saja. Dan karena ini masih kehamilan trimester pertama, jadi Jinyoung-ssi mungkin akan mengalami _morning sickness, mood swing_ , dan mungkin bisa saja menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh atau biasa dikenal dengan mengidam" jelas Dokter Choi lagi.

"Apakah akan berpengaruh pada janinnya Dok?" kali ini Jinyoung yang bertanya.

"Tidak Jinyoung-ssi. Itu biasa terjadi pada kehamilan trimester pertama. Tapi Anda harus benar-benar menjaga kesehatan dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat, karena pada usia seperti itu rawan terjadi keguguran" keduanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Choi.

Setelahnya, Dokter Choi memberikan resep vitamin untuk ibu hamil untuk Jinyoung lalu mereka berdua pun berpamitan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jinyoung membuka pembicaraan saat mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kita harus memberi tahukan pada orang tua kita Jie" jawab Mark.

"Kau yakin?"

Mark mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, aku takut" suara Jinyoung terdengar lirih.

Jinyoung benar-benar takut dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tua mereka saat mengetahuinya nanti. Mark menggenggam sebelah tangan Jinyoung erat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja baby. Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Saat ini yang perlu kau lakukan adalah fokus menjaga dirimu dan juga 'dia', okay"

Ucapan Mark sedikit menenangkan Jinyoung. Dia mengangguk menjawab perkataan Mark. Lalu tanpa sadar, dia mengelus perlahan perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia ada disini hyung" ucap Jinyoung. Mark tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dia adalah anugerah terindah kita baby. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihatnya dan merawatnya serta membesarkannya bersama denganmu"

"Kau benar hyungie. Kita harus merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik"

-o-

Sejak kehamilan Jinyoung, Mark menjadi sangat protektif pada kekasihnya itu.

Saat dia tidak bisa menemani Jinyoung, dia akan meminta Bambam menemani Jinyoung. Intinya, Mark tidak pernah membiarkan Jinyoung sendirian.

Bambam memang orang pertama yang mereka berdua beritahu mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung. Tentu saja bocah Thailand itu terkejut pada awalnya, tapi langsung saja dia memberi selamat dan sangat bahagia atas kehamilan Jinyoung.

"Aku bersemangat sekali, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi paman Jie!" ucapnya waktu itu.

"Bukan paman tapi bibi Bamie" canda Jinyoung yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang sahabat.

Mengenai orang tua mereka berdua, mereka juga sudah memberitahukannya. Dan yang mengejutkan, bukannya dimarahi, orang tua mereka bahkan sangat senang mendengarnya.

Malah Nyonya Park dan Mrs. Tuan berkata bahwa memang kehamilan Jinyoung adalah tujuan mereka membiarkan Mark tinggal bersama dengan Jinyoung. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi para orang tua itu berkilah, hal tersebut untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka agar bisa selamat sampai ke pernikahan. Dan meskipun hal itu mustahil terjadi, tapi mereka tetap berharap, dan nyatanya, Jinyoung memang bisa hamil layaknya seorang wanita sekarang. Keluarga yang absurd.

Kedua keluarga juga sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan, dan mereka melakukannya secepat mungkin sebelum kandungan Jinyoung semakin membesar mengingat seminggu lagi kehamilan Jinyoung sudah memasuki usia dua bulan.

Pernikahan yang direncanakan akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Semua orang terdekat mereka berdua sibuk untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahan mereka.

Jinyoung dilarang keras untuk ikut mengurusi pernikahannya oleh semua orang. Mereka semua tidak mau kandungan Jinyoung terganggu akibat kelelahan mengurusi pernikahannya sendiri.

"Hyungie, tapi aku juga ingin ikut andil dalam pernikahanku sendiri" Jinyoung mencoba membujuk Mark.

"No, baby. Kau diam saja di apartemen, biar aku dan yang lain yang mengurusi. Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan sempurna dan aku jamin kau akan puas dengan hasilnya" Mark tetap besikeras menyuruh Jinyoung tinggal di apartemen miliknya yang kelak tentu saja akan jadi tempat tinggal mereka setelah menikah.

Jinyoung menyerah. Percuma saja membujuk semua orang, pasti mereka akan melarangnya mengurusi walau itu hanya sekedar memilih desain undangan.

Akhinya dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan sendirian di apartemen milik sang kekasih.

Saat sedang menonton televisi, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Jinyoung berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dari Jaebum. Segera saja Jinyoung menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo hyung. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Kau apa kabar Jie?"

"Aku juga baik. Kau dimana sekarang hyung?"

"Aku di apartemen. Kenapa? Ingin bertemu?"

"Tidak hyung. Aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu Jie? Katakan saja"

Jinyoung menghela napas sebentar sebelum memulai pembicaraannya lagi.

"Aku, aku akan menikah hyung"

"Apa?! Kau? Dengan siapa?" suara Jaebum terdengar sangat terkejut saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, setelah kira-kira hampir sebulan dia tidak bertemu Jinyoung, tahu-tahu pemuda imut itu sudah akan menikah.

"Dengan Markie hyung" jawab Jinyoung.

Jaebum terdiam. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia benar-benar tidak rela Jinyoung menikah dengan Mark, sumpah demi apapun!

"Kenapa mendadak Jie?" Jaebum berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar terlihat baik-baik saja di pendengaran Jinyoung.

"Aku, aku hamil saat ini hyung, jadi, semuanya serba cepat" jawab Jinyoung.

"Hamil?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" sekali lagi Jaebum terkejut. Jinyoung masih seorang namja kan, bagaimana bisa?!

"Tidak hyung, aku memang benar-benar hamil. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat?" suara Jinyoung terdengar merajuk sekarang.

"Ah, iya, selamat kalau begitu, Jie. Selamat atas pernikahan dan kehamilanmu" Jaebum tidak tahu harus bagaimana berkata-kata lagi, hingga akhirnya dia menuruti permintaan Jinyoung dan memberinya selamat. Tapi sungguh hatinya sangat remuk redam sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku hyung. Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu saat undangannya selesai di cetak"

"Iya aku pasti datang Jie. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya, bye Jie"

"Bye hyung"

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahanmu terjadi'

-o-

"Baby, kau harus selalu bersama Bambam, okay?" pesan Mark saat dia mengantar Jinyoung ke kampus. Sementara Jinyoung hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah dengan perlakuan Mark.

"Hyungie, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri dan aegi, jadi jangan terlalu cemas"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu. Pokoknya kau harus menuruti kta-kataku!"

"Aish! Ya ya baiklah Mark Tuan-ssi, aku tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Bambam, kalau perlua ke toilet sekalipun aku akan bersamanya, puas kan sekarang?!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang masuklah baby, nanti terlambat. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" ucap Mark yang diangguki Jinyoung lalu setelahnya Jinyoung turun dari mobil dan memasuki kampusnya.

Jinyoung berjalan santai ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di kelas, Bambam menyambutnya dengan senyuman semangat seperti biasa.

"Bamie, kau jangan ikut-ikutan over protektif seperti Markie hyung kuperingatkan! Sudah cukup dia saja yang seperti itu, aku bisa gila kalau kau juga bersikap seperti dia" peringat Jinyoung.

Dia benar-benar jengah sekarang, karena semua orang bersikap seolah-olah dia begitu rapuh karena kehamilannya.

"Aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin kau dan calon keponakanku kenapa-kenapa Jie. Sudah jangan banyak protes" Bambam tetap keras kepala.

"Tapi kalian itu berlebihan-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun" Bambam langsung memotong ucapan Jinyoung membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar karena kesal. Sementara Bambam hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Bamie, selesai kelas nanti aku akan menemui Jaebum hyung sebentar" ucap Jinyoung kemudian.

"Menemui Jaebum hyung? Untuk apa?" selidik Bambam.

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu sebentar. Sekalian aku ingin memberikan undangan pernikahanku padanya"

"Tapi Jie, kalau Mark hyung tahu, dia pasti marah besar" Bambam agak takut karena dia tahu Mark paling cemburu jika melihat Jinyoung berada dekat-dekat dengan Jaebum.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di gerbang kampus Bamie, tidak akan lama. Aku tidak akan kemanapun, jadi kau tenang saja okay" Jinyoung berusaha meyakinkan Bambam hingga akhirnya sahabatnya itu mengijinkannya bertemu Jaebum.

"Baiklah. Tapi benar hanya di gerbang kampus, tidak kemanapun ya. Aku akan menunggumu di kantin nanti" ucap Bambam akhirnya yang dibalasi anggukan oleh Jinyoung.

Akhirnya, setelah kelas berakhir Jinyoung langsung meninggalkan kelas karena dia mendapat pesan dari Jaebum kalau pemuda itu sudah ada di gerbang kampusnya.

"Hai hyung" sapa Jinyoung saat dia ada di dalam mobil Jaebum.

"Hai Jie. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jaebum basa-basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Jinyoung _to the point_. Dia sudah janji pada Bambam tidak akan berlama-lama.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, tidak boleh?" suara Jaebum sedikit merajuk sekarang, membuat Jinyoung tertawa.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja hyung. Tentu saja tidak masalah. Oh ya, aku ingin memberikan undangan pernikahanku padamu hyung, ini" Jinyoung menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya yang masih rapi terbungkus plastik pada Jaebum. Jaebum menerimanya lalu menatap lekat undangan berwarna merah hitam ditangannya itu.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan ini terjadi, benar-benar tidak akan membiarkannya!' batin Jaebum penuh emosi.

"Kau akan datang kan-, yak hyung, kita mau kemana?!"

TBC

.

.

.

Tambah gak jelas, oke fix xD

Yang sudah baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ne :)


	7. Chapter 7

Main cast: Mark Tuan x Park Jinyoung a.k.a Jr GOT7 and member of GOT7

Rate: M

Lenght: 7 of ?

Warning (s): boys x boys, boys love, alur acakadul, bahasa acakadul, typo(s), OOC, MPREG!, DON'T LIKE DONT READ! Be a good reader and give your review^^

Happy reading readers^^

.

.

.

 **My Happy Ending**

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?!" Jinyoung terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dan sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Jaebum.

"Hyung kumohon jawab aku" suara Jinyoung terdengar lirih.

Pemuda imut itu berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya agar tidak jatuh saat itu juga. Jinyoung benar-benar takut. Takut dengan Jaebum yang sekarang, yang sikapnya sangat berbeda sekali dengan Jaebum yang dia kenal biasanya.

Sementara Jaebum tetap bergeming. Pemuda tampan itu tahu Jinyoung hampir menangis saat ini, atau mungkin sudah menangis sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa, emosi begitu menguasai batinnya hingga dia berkeras untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung yang entah sudah berapa kali keluar dari mulut pemuda manis itu sejak saat mobilnya tiba-tiba saja dia kendarai meninggalkan gerbang kampus Jinyoung tadi.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di bangunan apartemen milik Jaebum. Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Jaebum menoleh ke samping tempat Jinyoung berada. Dia melihat Jinyoung sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah sembap dan bekas aliran air mata di kedua belah pipinya. Hati Jaebum seketika berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan Jinyoung.

"Maafkan aku Jie, aku hanya tidak rela kau dimiliki oleh dia" ucap Jaebum lirih sambil mengusap perlahan bekas air mata di pipi Jinyoung.

Akhirnya Jaebum membawa Jinyoung masuk ke apartemen miliknya dengan cara membopongnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin mengusik tidur sang pujaan hati yang bisa saja berakibat berontaknya pemuda berparas manis itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya, Jaebum langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Jinyoung diatas tempat tidurnya. Jaebum lalu melepas sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki Jinyoung, menyelimuti Jinyoung hingga sebatas dada kemudian keluar dari kamar miliknya setelah sebelumnya mengecup diam-diam kening Jinyoung.

Jaebum menghela napas berat sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sebenarnya. Tapi keegoisan hatinya seolah telah mengalahkan nuraninya, hingga dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya saat ini.

Menghancurkan pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Jinyoung padanya saat pemuda itu bangun nanti. Mungkin nanti Jinyoung akan memberontak dan memohon agar diperbolehkan keluar dari sana.

Tapi Jaebum tentu tidak akan melakukannya. Sudah sejauh ini, dia tidak boleh luluh agar rencananya berhasil dengan baik. Walaupun sebagai akibatnya dia harus mengorbankan perasaan orang yang dicintainya, Jinyoung.

-o-

Sudah dua jam lamanya Bambam menunggu Jinyoung di kantin kampus, tetapi sahabatnya itu belum kelihatan hingga saat ini. Dia sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya, Jinyoung bilang dia tidak akan berlama-lama. Hingga akhirnya Bambam memutuskan untuk menelepon Jinyoung.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo"

Seketika Bambam terkejut. Pasalnya yang didengarnya barusan bukan suara Jinyoung sahabatnya, melainkan suara Jaebum.

"Jaebum hyung?" tanya Bambam mencoba memastikan.

"Iya benar aku Jaebum. Ada apa Bam?" jawab Jaebum di seberang yang semakin membuat Bambam bingung dan khawatir.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jinyoung hingga dia tidak menjawab telepon dan malah Jaebum lah yang menjawabnya.

"Hyung, Jinyoung dimana? Kenapa kau yang menjawab teleponku?"

"Dia bersamaku. Ada apa?"

"Yak hyung, jangan main-main. Bisa tolong berikan ponsel Jinyoung padanya? Aku ingin bicara"

"Jinyoung tidak bisa bicara dengan siapapun sekarang. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Jinyoung tidak akan pernah menikah kecuali denganku"

Suara sambungan telepon diputus dengan seenaknya oleh Jaebum langsung membuat Bambam terlonjak.

"Hyung! Yak Jaebum hyung!" Bambam berteriak-teriak sendiri pada ponselnya yang membuatnya cukup mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya mengingat keadaan kantin saat itu cukup ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang sedang makan siang.

Tapi Bambam tidak peduli. Jinyoung saat ini sedang dalam bahaya, dan dia benar-benar khawatir sesuatu akan menimpa sahabatnya yang sedang dalam keadaan hamil itu.

Akhirnya Bambam memutuskan untuk menghubungi Mark dan menceritakan semuanya pada calon suami Jinyoung itu. Dan seperti yang Bambam duga, Mark marah besar. Dia bahkan sempat memarahi Bambam karena membiarkan Jinyoung bertemu dengan Jaebum.

Mark langsung datang ke kampus menemui Bambam lima belas menit setelahnya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kepanikan saat ini.

"Bamie, bagaimana bisa terjadi?!" tanya Mark gusar.

Bagaimana Mark tidak panik, calon isteri dan calon anaknya sedang ada di luar sana bersama dengan orang lain yang dia tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana, dan bisa saja Jaebum melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan keduanya. Mark benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Maafkan aku hyung, harusnya aku tadi melarang Jinyoung bertemu dengan Jaebum hyung" jawab Bambam tampak sangat menyesal. Matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca sekarang, membuat Mark jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Bukan salahmu Bam. Baiklah, sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan Jinyoung sebelum keluarga kami mengetahui hal ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin pernikahanku jadi kacau dan membuat khawatir keluarga kami" ucap Mark. Bambam mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal Jaebum?" tanya Mark.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung" Bambam menjawab dengan menggeleng lesu.

"Aku akan coba hubungi Jinyoung lagi hyung" kata Bambam kemudian dia langsung mendial nomor Jinyoung. Tetapi yang didengar Bambam hanyalah suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor Jinyoung tidak aktif.

"Tidak bisa dihubungi hyung, tidak aktif" ucap Bambam lengkap dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

Mark mengusap kasar wajahnya mendengar ucapan Bambam. Dia begitu bingung dan frustasi saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini Bam? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Mark putus asa.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kau beritahukan pada keluargamu? Mungkin mereka bisa memberi solusi hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini" Bambam mencoba memberi saran, membuat Mark mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir Bam"

"Tidak ada salahnya hyung. Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan Jinyoung jika hanya kita berdua hyung" tambah Bambam lagi.

Mark memikirkan ucapan Bambam. Dia benar, dirinya dan Bambam mungkin akan kesulitan menemukan Jinyoung jika tidak meminta bantuan pada yang lain.

"Baiklah Bam, aku akan mengatakan pada keluarga kami. Aku juga sangat meminta bantuanmu Bamie, kumohon bantu aku menemukan Jinyoung. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Jaebum juka terjadi sesuatu pada Jinyoung dan anakku" ucapan Mark terdengar serius dan penuh penekanan serta emosi sekarang.

Bambam menepuk halus pundak Mark mencoba meredakan emosi pemuda Amerika itu.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu hyung, bagaimanapun caranya kita harus menyelamatkan Jinyoung dan keponakanku" janji Bambam.

-o-

Jinyoung baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera saja kebingungan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di ruangan yang sangat asing. Dia melihat sekeliling, hingga akhirnya dia mendapati sebuah figura diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya berbaring saat ini. Figura yang membingkai foto seorang pemuda tampan yang dia ingat tadi membawanya kabur dari kampusnya. Jaebum.

Jinyoung kemudian bangkit dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Dia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar itu lalu membukanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara Jaebum terdengar saat Jinyoung sampai di ruang tengah yang akhirnya Jinyoung ketahui tempatnya berada saat ini adalah apartemen milik Jaebum.

"Aku ingin pulang" menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaebum, Jinyoung berkata pada pemuda itu dengan nada dingin. Jaebum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Pulang kemana? Tempatmu disini, jadi kau tidak akan pulang kemanapun"

Jinyoung seketika melotot mendengar ucapan ngawur dari pemuda yang tengah asyik menonton televisi itu.

"Aku punya tempat tinggal dan aku ingin pulang sekarang! Aku akan pulang sendiri kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku hyung!" ucap Jinyoung berapi-api lalu dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen itu sebelum Jaebum tiba-tiba mencekal lengannya lalu menyeretnya untuk duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Jaebum.

"Lepaskan hyung! Aku mau pulang!" Jinyoung berusaha keras berontak, tapi percuma karena tenaga Jaebum yang lebih kuat dari Jinyoung. Kedua lengan Jinyoung tampak kemerahan karena digenggam erat oleh Jaebum yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam itu.

"Sudah kukatakan tempatmu disini, jadi jangan berpikir untuk pergi kemanapun, ingat itu Jie" Jaebum berbisik tepat di telinga Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung bergidik ngeri dan begitu ketakutan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Jinyoung lirih. Dia mulai terisak lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Jie! Aku mencintaimu apa kau tidak tahu itu?!" Jaebum membentak Jinyoung tepat didepan wajahnya, membuat Jinyoung terperangah mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba Jaebum itu.

Jinyoung benar-benar terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa Jaebum ternyata menyimpan rasa cinta pada dirinya.

"Hyung, aku, hiks, aku, benar-benar tidak tahu hiks" ucap Jinyoung terbata. Jaebum tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau yang ada dihati dan pikiranmu hanya dia Jie?! Hanya Mark yang ada di hatimu!"

Jaebum ikut menangis sekarang. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak mengingat Jinyoung yang datang kepadanya jika hanya dia tersakiti oleh Mark, tapi berkali-kali juga Jinyoung tetap kembali pada Mark.

Jaebum hanyalah tempat persinggahan untuk Jinyoung. Dan itu rasanya sakit. Hingga akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk pergi, menghindari Jinyoung yang hanya memberinya rasa sakit.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, hiks, Jaebum hyung" Jinyoung mengucapkannya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Seharusnya Jinyoung sadar, dan seharusnya dia tidak menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya pada Jaebum jika saja Jinyoung tahu kalau Jaebum mencintainya.

"Tapi aku harus pulang hyung, kumohon, biarkan aku pulang" mohon Jinyoung dengan tangisnya. Tapi Jaebum sudah menekankan pada dirinya untuk tidak boleh luluh begitu saja.

"Tidak Jie! Kau akan tetap disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan kalian terjadi" tegas Jaebum. Jinyoung langsung terlonjak mendengarnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku mengandung anak Mark hyung, aku harus menikah dengannya!" Jinyoung sedikit berteriak sekarang.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu dan menjadi ayah dari anakmu" Jaebum tetap berkeras.

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Mark hyung!" teriak Jinyoung lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan menikahimu!" Jaebum balas berteriak dan membentaknya membuat Jinyoung langsung menciut dan menatapnya takut.

"Hyung, kau-"

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi, dan ingat Jie, jangan coba-coba kabur dari sini atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan kandunganmu" ancam Jaebum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jinyoung keluar dari apartemen.

"Hyung!" teriak Jinyoung mencoba memanggil Jaebum tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Sepeninggal Jaebum, Jinyoung masih terus menangis. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Mark saat ini. Jinyoung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu Mark lagi dan tidak bisa menikah dengan kekasihnya itu. Jinyoung benar-benar takut dan sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hyungie, tolong aku" ucap Jinyoung lirih sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

-o-

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak peristiwa penculikan Jinyoung oleh Jaebum. Dan tentu saja pernikahan Mark dan Jinyoung terpaksa dibatalkan karena hal itu.

Semua orang terdekat mereka berdua telah berusaha mencari keberadaan Jinyoung. Tapi Jinyoung seperti ditelan bumi, keberadaannya tidak bisa diketahui sama sekali.

Keadaan Mark menjadi sangat kacau karenanya. Wajahnya kusut, lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas mengelilingi matanya. Dia seperti tidak punya semangat hidup.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jinyoung dan anakku Bam? Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya" ucap Mark frustasi saat Bambam dan Yugyeom menemui pemuda itu di apartemennya.

"Jangan berkata begitu hyung. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya dan aku yakin mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja" Bambam berusaha menenangkan Mark.

"Bamie benar hyung. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dan fokuslah untuk mencari Jinyoung hyung" tambah Yugyeom.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh brengsek sialan itu jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka!" teriak Mark frustasi.

Bambam tidak tega melihat keadaan orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyung nya sendiri itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung, kita pasti akan menemukan Jinyoungie" Bambam menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark berusaha menenangkan Mark yang tengah menangis sambil memeluknya itu. Membuat Bambam juga ikut menangis karenanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba ponsel milik Mark berdering. Bambam memberi isyarat pada Yugyeom untuk menjawab telepon yang datang dari nomor asing itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Dengarkan aku, sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu lagi mencari Jinyoung karena dia sudah bersamaku dan dia akan menikah denganku, aku juga akan mengajaknya pindah ke tempat yang tidak bisa kalian temukan, jadi hentikanlah usaha kalian untuk mencari Jinyoung karena percuma saja"

"Ya! Jaebum jangan tutup teleponnya, yak!" teriakan Yugyeom membuat Mark dan Bambam langsung mendongak.

"Jaebum menelepon?! Dia bilang apa?! Dimana Jinyoung?!" pertanyaan bertubi datang dari Mark.

Dia langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Yugyeom lalu mencoba mendial lagi nomor Jaebum, tapi ternyata nomor Jaebum sudah tidak aktif.

Mark membanting ponselnya kesal. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali terisak. Bambam yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu, mencoba menenangkan Mark.

"Hyung, dia bilang, jangan mencari Jinyoung hyung lagi, karena-"

"Karena apa Gyeom?! Cepat katakan!"

"Karena, Jaebum akan menikahi Jinyoung hyung" jawab Yugyeom setengah takut. Mendengar perkataan Yugyeom, Mark langsung naik darah.

"Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuhmu Im Jaebum!" teriak Mark emosi.

"Hyung, tenang dulu. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat mencari Jinyoung hyung, karena Jaebum bilang dia akan membawa Jinyoung hyung pergi dari sini ke tempat yang tidak bisa kita temukan" kata Yugyeom lagi.

"Benarkah? Jaebum hyung bilang begitu Gyeomie?" Bambam terkejut. Tidak menyangka Jaebum bisa melakukan hal senekat itu. Yugyeom mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang" Mark langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen miliknya diikuti oleh Bambam dan Yugyeom.

"Kau tahu dimana rumah orang tua Jaebum Bam?" tanya Mark yang duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Bambam duduk di sebelah Yugyeom yang sedang menyetir.

Pasangan kekasih itu tidak membiarkan Mark menyetir sendiri untuk alasan keamanan mengingat emosi Mark yang masih labil.

"Aku pernah kesana dulu hyung. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa mereka masih tinggal disana atau tidak" jawab Bambam ragu.

"Baiklah kita kesana" ucap Mark akhirnya yang diamini dua orang yang duduk di depannya.

Sesampainya di rumah orang tua Jaebum atas petunjuk arah dari Bambam, ketiga orang itu pun turun dari mobil.

Mereka menekan tombol intercom yang ada di depan rumah itu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban hingga beberapa kali mereka mencoba.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak tinggal disini lagi hyung" Bambam berucap dengan nada putus asa.

Mark mengepalkan tangannya menempel di dinding rumah itu. Dia marah, kalut, takut Jinyoung tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi. Ayo" ajak Bambam sebelum kemudian dia menuntun Mark masuk lagi ke mobilnya pergi dari sana.

"Kita kemana sekarang Bamie?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Kita ke apartemen Mark hyung saja. Aku akan menghubungi Jackson hyung agar menemaninya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian saat ini Gyeomie" jawab Bambam sambil melihat iba pada Mark yang tengah tertidur di bangku belakang. Sepertinya Mark kelelahan akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Masalah mereka benar-benar berat Bamie. Aku hanya berharap semoga Jinyoung hyung dan bayinya baik-baik saja" ucap Yugyeom sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Bambam lembut.

Bambam mengangguk mengamini ucapan tulus dari kekasihnya itu.

-o-

Tidak jauh beda dari Mark, keadaan Jinyoung juga semakin kacau. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin kurus dan wajahnya juga sedikit terlihat pucat.

Ditambah lagi dengan mual-mual yang dialami Jinyoung akibat kehamilannya, membuatnya tidak nafsu makan dan hal itu semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

Jaebum bukannya diam saja. Pemuda itu selalu membujuk Jinyoung untuk makan, bahkan dia juga membelikan berkardus-kardus susu untuk ibu hamil yang Jaebum tahu bisa untuk mengurangi mual yang dirasakan Jinyoung.

Jaebum berusaha memberikan perhatian pada Jinyoung. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu masih sangat marah bahkan membencinya.

"Percuma saja hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan calon suamiku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusku" ucap Jinyoung ketus suatu kali saat Jaebum untuk kesekian kalinya membujuknya untuk makan dan meminum susu yang dia buatkan untuk Jinyoung.

"Tapi kasihan aegi mu Jie. Dia butuh asupan nutrisi yang cukup agar bisa berkembang dan tumbuh dengan baik"

"Urusi dirimu sendiri hyung" jawab Jinyoung lalu dia bangkit meninggalkan Jaebum masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

Sepeninggal Jinyoung, Jaebum hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Dia sadar sepenuhnya, Jinyoung seperti itu karena dirinya. Tapi, apa tidak boleh dia egois saat ini? Apa tidak bisa Jinyoung mengerti sedikit perasaannya dan mencintainya sebesar dia mencintai Mark nya? Tidak bisakah?

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jie" ucap Jaebum lirih.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter ini khusus untuk menistakan Markie xD *plak*

Semakin sinetron ini ceritanya, semoga yang baca tidak kecewa dan bosan yah T.T

Sekian dulu, review nya ditunggu bagi yang sudah baca :)


End file.
